Raking The Coals
by AislingIsobel
Summary: Eight blissful years had passed. Quinn and Duffy were happily married, had a beautiful little girl and were looking forward to the future. Then everything was thrown into turmoil with a single phone call one September morning. Both side were back, looking for revenge and the happy family caught in the middle of the war. Sequel to Walking Through Fire. Please read and review.
1. Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo

**Author's Note -** The Muse is back. I wanted a couple of days for Walking to sink in, but when She speaks, my fingers listen. Welcome readers! I hope this finds you well. I hope you enjoy the start of this epic two part piece. Please note that I do not own any part of The Boondock Saints one or two, that is all Troy Duffy, brilliant man. The only one I can lay claim to is Quinn.

I would like to throw some love at **DeDe324**, who I adore and who is an amazing writer herself, you should check out her stuff. I am being fueled by her words of encouragement in her reviews, on Twitter and through PM's. Thank you, you majorly rock my sock and I love you to pieces!

Please read and review, I would love to hear how I'm doing or how I can improve, thank you all again!

* * *

Eight blissful years had passed, Duffy and Quinn were tremendously happy. They had a 5 year old red headed child named Rosaleigh, named after both of their grandmothers. Duffy still a detective and Quinn graduated and became a first grade teacher. Neither of them had heard anything about a MacManus in those eight years, both extremely thankful that was the case. Paul Smecker had passed away a few years ago; it was a sad, sad day for those that knew him. Dolly and Greenly were still partnering themselves with Duffy. Things were amazing until one September morning.

The shrill cell phone pierced the silence of the dark house. A hand fumbled to find the annoying convenience, grabbing the rectangular shape and silencing the ringer. Clearing his throat, "Yeah," he looked at the time 2:47 AM, the detective rolled his eyes and thought, "Fuck." The frantic voice on the other end was loud, scared and scatterbrained, "Whoa, whoa Green Beans, slow down. What happened?"

Quinn rolled over, covering her naked torso in a sheet, shielding her eyes when Brendan pulled the chain of the table lamp. Once her green eyes adjusted, she smiled at her husband's serious face, such a sexy beast, even when his lips were pulled into a thin line and brow furrowed. That face full of neatly trimmed beard made it better. The red head pressed her naked skin against him forcing a smile out of him, "What's up," she whispered chin on his shoulder. Brendan put a finger up, it was serious.

"Yeah, I'll be right there," he hung up with Greenly turning to Quinn, "We might have a problem."

Concezio stomped around the table waiting for the phone call. Looking at the still object every five seconds, the waiting seemed to take forever. Slumping down in the leather chair face in his hands the cell phone finally vibrated to life. An anxious look crossed his face as he answered, "Yeah?"

"It's done," the thick Italian accented voice said then hung up.

Yakavetta looked at the phone then sprang into action. Bursting into the large formal dining room where his crew was eating. The door flew open with a bang and everyone stopped turning to the boss, some with food halfway to their mouths. Crumpled in his hand was a picture of Quinn, he slammed it on the table, "I want the bitch dead."

Quinn was glad the day was over, still recovering from the phone call a week ago. Brendan was at work constantly with Eunice Bloom and the guys. A priest? Why now? And who would be that stupid? The conversation with Eunice replayed in her head.

"So this is Mrs. Duffy," the auburn agent said with a drawl, her face was pointed but very pretty. Blue eyes narrowing as she took in Quinn's appearance, circling her like prey. She turned to Brendan, "Nicely done detective," spinning back to Quinn, "Have you heard anything from the MacManus brothers?"

"No, but this," Q slapped the newspaper on the table, "was never how they operated," the anger seeping into her voice.

Eunice nodded, "I know, it's not them. But unfortunately it looks like them," she narrowed her eyes again, "I want a protective detail on her," she ordered the three detectives.

"No," Quinn said crossing her arms.

"Q, baby," Duffy his strong hands on her face trying to plead with her, "Please," eyes glued to hers.

"What about Rosie? I've tried to keep the details of what you do away from her. You think I'm gonna want someone following two steps behind us everywhere? She's a smart kid Bren, she'll figure it out. Let me see if I can get a sub for a month, take a sabbatical. I'd rather be cooped up at my parent's house than followed everywhere."

Her husband opened his mouth to protest but Bloom cut him off, "That's a better idea, get it done."

Coming from the principal's office after having granted her request for a month off for 'family issues', she picked up Rosie from the class down the hall, "Hey Red, you ready?"

"Mommy," the little girl squealed running and hugging her mother around her legs.

"Come on Rosie, let's go home."

"We're not getting Daddy?"

"Not today, honey," she said picking up the tiny girl, "Just us girls, thanks Gina," she said to Rosie's teacher being met with a nod.

Quinn carried her baby to the gray minivan, putting her in the back seat. She heard two sets of heavy footsteps behind her getting louder and closer. Heart racing, she blew out a breath and closed the door as nonchalantly as possible. She turned to see two huge Italians coming her way, guns drawn. Quinn froze at the sight, flashbacks of eight years ago raged against her memory. The smell of Chappy's foul breath as he taunted her, the pain, the torture it all toppled back on her. She braced herself against the car as best she could and pulled up to a standing position. The Italians grinned, "You Quinn Cavanaugh?"

"Who wants to know," the ginger's voice sounding braver than she was.

"Concezio Yakavetta," the taller one growled out.

That name did her in. Yakavetta's face, smiling and charming as he killed Rocco and the silent threats in the courtroom; Quinn's knees buckled. She grabbed the handle for support, "What's he want with me?"

"You testified, which means you and your brat are dead," guns leveled at her head when a man of medium height muttering in Spanish walked in between her and the mobsters. His hair was one long strip down the center and shaved on the sides. He turned to the frightened ginger and winked at her. Questions flew across her face until she saw two ghosts. The looming figures of Connor and Murphy MacManus stood behind the two Italians, guns aimed, ready and waiting.

"Ya might want ta rethink this," Connor said, voice still like music.

The Italians turned around facing down the two Irishmen they had at least 5 inches on the twins. They're face turned white at the sight of Connor and Murphy with sights set. When the backs of the mobsters turned the medium height man turned to Quinn, "Hey chica lets go."

She froze, "What the fuck is going on," she spat out in a harsh whisper.

"I'm one of the good guys, now move girl," he grabbed her arm pulling her around the van to open the door on the other side to get Rosie out.

The little girl in tears, "Mama," she whimpered out.

The red head snapped out of her frozen state, "Come on baby, it's gonna be ok," she pulled Rose from the seat into her lap covering her trembling little body, waiting for the gunshots that never came.

"Hey Q," Murphy called, "All clear."

The Mexican helped the ginger up still cradling the little girl before handing her over to Connor. Quinn stared at the Irishman, for what seemed like a lifetime. How he had changed, his face still so handsome, but rougher, weather aged. The scruff on his face had a few gray hairs. His blue-green eyes hadn't aged, still the same irreverent and youthful look. He smiled at her and the squirming child between them.

"Mama, put me down, I can't breathe!"

Quinn was unresponsive to Rosaleigh, hypnotized by her former paramour. Strong arms on hers, his smile a mile wide as he whispered, "Ya better put her down."

"Huh," she questioned before the present caught up with her, "Oh Red, I'm sorry," she put the girl down. Rose looked at her mom, wide green eyes curious about the three men she tugged at Quinn's dress, "What baby," she asked her attention pulled from Connor.

"Who is them?"

"Who are they," she softly corrected, "This is Connor, his brother Murphy and I'm not sure about the other guy."

"That's our Mexican, Romeo," Murphy called.

"Mommy, what's a…"

"Don't pay attention to that, his name is Romeo," the twins laughed loud at her dismissal. Quinn threw a look at the two of them, but couldn't help cracking a smile. She hadn't heard that laughter in a very long time. "What are you doing here," she snapped back to Connor. The look he gave her said it all. "Right the priest. Do the boys know you're here?"

"Nah, hopin' to surprise 'em," Connor grinned wider, "Still married ta him," he asked staring at the ring on her left hand then back into her eyes, awaiting the answer.

"Very happily thank you. Speaking of which I need to call him," pulled out her phone and Connor grabbed it.

"Wouldn' want ya ta ruin the surprise, Q."

Green eyes flashed a glare at him, "You expect me to," she looked at Rosie then whispered, "Lie, to my husband?"

"No, I expect ya ta come with us," his smile getting bigger by the second, Murphy and the newly acquired Romeo joined the smile fest.

Quinn heaved a sigh, "Foxtrot…"


	2. Reminiscing

**Author's Note -** Thank you to those that read and already gave Raking a favorite nod, I was blown away that after one chapter it was already a favorite. Thank you to those following my second dip into Quinn's journey. I think after this chapter I'm gonna take a few days to collect my thoughts, got some inspiration I didn't like today, so I'm hoping to combat that and I need to update a couple other stories I've been neglecting.

Shouts to my **DeDe324**, I love the faith you have in me, it blows me away. I'm so excited that you love Raking already and I can't wait to see what you say about chapter 2. Throwing warm chocolatey hugs to **TalonNight** and **GirlIngocnito99** for the favorite and follows, thank you so much!

So chapter 2, please enjoy, read and review, would LOVE to hear from you all!

* * *

The little girl looked at her mother, mouth open completely appalled at the word Quinn uttered, "Mama," she scolded, arms crossed. The boys gave a laugh.

"I'm gonna kick your uncle," she muttered turning to Rosie, "Sorry baby, forgive me?"

Rosie's face presented with a stiff bottom lip, brow furrowed, eyes knitted together. When she made her angry face it reminded Quinn so much of Brendan, her heart melted every time. The little red head thought carefully for a full minute, "Yes mama, but I'm telling daddy."

"Someone's in trouble, eh Q," Connor laughed, joined by Murphy and Romeo.

The detective's wife turned glaring at the trio, "You laugh now, but I can almost promise she'll be giving you the same look soon enough. So where are you taking me against my will?"

"Where do you think?"

"Connor, she's five," Quinn protested. Two sets of very determined blue eyes gave her a sideways glance, "Fine," she sighed, "Let's get in the car Red. I suppose one of you will be joining me," nods came from the brothers, "Do I get a choice?"

Connor grabbed his chest and Murphy guffawed loudly, Romeo joining in on the joke, "Q, I'm hurt," he snaked an arm around her waist, "I've been nothin' but good to you girl. Now let's get goin'."

Quinn broke away from the Irishman to the amusement of his brother and sidekick, "Come on Rosie," she picked up the girl and placed her in the backseat of the minivan. She sighed as she slid the door closed and looked at Connor, "I can't believe you're taking me hostage."

"Can't have ya runnin' off on your own, not with Yakavetta after ya," he said, those care worn eyes troubled with concern, "Specially not with the babe. Come on, Q, it'll be over soon I promise," hands on her arms, somewhat reassuring her.

Rolling her eyes, "Fine," she spat out as she climbed into the driver's seat. "Doc's," she asked as he climbed into the vehicle.

"No, follow Romeo," he said closing the door, turning to Rosie, "Ya ok back there?"

The little girl nodded, "How do you know mommy?"

"That's a long story pretty one," he told her with a dashing smile and wink.

Quinn looked at him, "Does your charm ever turn off?"

Connor laughed, "Not that I know of."

The red head, the child and one half of the MacManus brothers followed Romeo in what could only be described as a vehicular drag queen deep into South Boston, down by the docks. Connor kept his eyes on his ex in the driver's seat taking in how she changed. Still so beautiful, blossomed by being a mother. Her dark red hair was longer hitting the middle of her back now wearing it in loose curls, so different from the pin straight hair he was used to. Green eyes still so full of life, the drive never faded in her. The ginger's figure was a bit curvier since having Rosaleigh and Quinn dressed to flaunt it. Laughing to himself, the one that got away, or more accurately ran away. Being with the detective agreed with her, but he still felt a spark.

"You realize you're gonna pay big time for this right?"

"Prolly, but its fun in the moment; ya look good Q."

"From the way you've been staring, I look fantastic," she called him out.

Connor turned to the backseat, Rosie was asleep then he was back to Quinn, "Can't help myself, always had a thing for gingers," he winked at her.

"Well not this ginger, married remember, to one of your conspirators," she looked up at the restaurant, possibly the only thing that was taken care of in this area. Throwing an annoyed glance at Connor, "Really, this is straight out of one of those Eastwood movies you're so fond of," scoffing at the expression on his face.

"Yeah, isn't great! Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Lost it about eight years ago," the sentence came out a bit too somber. The Irishman's huge smiled dropped. Quinn shook her head, "I'm sorry Connor," she met his eyes as he helped her out of the driver's seat.

"No, don't ya dare apologize. We never got to hash that out, not sayin' things would be different but I woulda liked to speak with ya," he took her hands locking eyes with her, "I hope ya know I never meant for any of this to happen, not to you, not to Rock…"

Quinn pulled him into her embracing him tightly, tears spilling down her cheeks, "Connor, I was never angry with you. Circumstances just took hold, but I never blamed you. I blamed myself for most of it."

A sharp exhale came from Connor, "Ya never shoulda done that Q," he pulled her tighter, holding her like he never wanted to let go.

"You guys done with the love fest over there," the voice of Romeo broke their moment.

Murphy punched him in the arm, "Why'd ya do that, me brother was about ta cry," the signature childlike grin grew on the darker haired twin's face.

Connor pulled away from the red head, scowl through his hairline as he punched Murph, "We were havin' a moment." Quinn laughed with the newcomer then saw Rosaleigh was awake, her mother moved to pick her up but Connor stopped her, "Let me get her, she gorgeous, just like her mother," said with a wink as he approached the little girl, "Come on girl," he outstretched her arms. Rosie looked at him then tossed her eyes to her mom. The ginger nodded and the girl hopped into Connor's arms. Without thinking the Irishman kissed the little girl's head, it made Quinn smile as she followed the motley crew into the empty restaurant.

Murphy lagged back placing an arm around Quinn, "Ya did good girl. Missed ya," he kissed her temple.

"Thanks Murph, I missed you guys too. Can't say I'm happy about this. I thought having my life threatened was a silly 20-something phase I'd grown out of," they both laughed. Quinn studied him for a moment, hair still dark and thick, and eyes impossibly deep blue. The same impish smile of a child getting away with something, so handsome not as aged as Connor, but her former love did tend to worry more. It seemed impossible that Quinn forgot how much she loved the twins, it all rushed back to hit her in that moment they were willing to kill to protect her. She knew that if they had any say in what happened, nothing would happen to her, Rosie or Brendan.

"We'll take care of ya, promise," the darker haired twin hugged her. Walking her to the door, he gave her a sideways glance from those dark blue eyes, "Duffy, really."

"Never doubt a quiet detective Murphy," Quinn smiled evilly and winked.

"Damn it girl," he laughed out.

"What she do?"

"Nothing a drink can't fix," he laughed gently pushing Quinn away. All four of them laughing like children, poor Rose didn't understand what was so funny.

A man with close cut salt and pepper hair came from the kitchen with a bottle of tequila. Romeo met him and gave a handshake then turned to the group, "Uncle Cesar, these are the Saints, Connor and Murphy."

Cesar eyes the boys then moved his gaze to the little girl in Connor's arms then finally resting on Quinn, "And the others," his voice was a rich resounding tone, it put Quinn at ease.

"I'm Quinn and this little red head is Rosaleigh, she's mine," she pulled her from Connor's grasp.

Cesar took in her appearance, dark espresso eyes scrutinizing her trying to figure something out. Turning his head to the left slightly, he saw it, "You're the one they want gone," he chose his words carefully, not to scare the little girl. Quinn nodded putting on a brave face. "You two have a seat, I need to talk to these three for minute," Cesar said kindly.

The six of them were about to walk away to opposite ends of the restaurant when a cell phone went off. Connor reached into his pocket retrieving Quinn's phone handing it to her. The red head put her child down looking at it, "It's Bren, I gotta take this," she told him and he nodded. "I love you," she answered, "Yeah, no nothing like that. What's going…Brendan…I'm safe, I think," she muttered tossing her eyes to a grinning MacManus, "Ok, I'll see you tonight? I miss you B…alright…Love you, bye," she hung up. "See you're little surprise is safe with me, won't even see him for a few days. Come on Red," she ushered Rosie into a booth as the boys took a booth near the door.


	3. Preparation

**Author's Note -** On a roll again, chapter three already. This was a bit tough, but I hope that you all will enjoy it.

As always gonna send some love to **DeDe324**, who is amazing and wonderful and such a good friend! I am so glad that we know each other and that she loves my stories. If you get a chance read hers, they are super amazing! Thank you hun for the amazing reviews, PM's and Tweets they keep me going.

All my readers, thank you to as well, when my stats go up I get happy. When I'm happy, I write. Still, no writer is complete without feedback, I would love what you all think so far, even if it's "Update". Thank you all again for reading, please enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

"She's still alive," the accented voice spat into the payphone receiver.

"Be patient," came the order then the click of cutting off the call.

"Oh, fuck," Greenly muttered looking at the warehouse. He seemed to be saying what the other two were thinking. Three detectives shared a look. "Ya comin' Bren?"

"Let me call Quinn and I'll be right in," smiling when he said her name.

"You're so whipped," Greenly mumbled.

"Wishing we could trade places Green Beans," the mile wide smirk on his face silenced the younger detective walking with Dolly into the warehouse. Brendan pushed 5 on his speed dial, after a few rings his wife's voice came through full of sweetness as she said 'I love you.' A smiled crossed his face again, "I love you. Everything ok, they give you hard time about the time off," his question was pointless, he was avoiding asking her about any trouble. The scene at the warehouse had Connor and Murphy written all over it, they were back. Duffy knew they'd follow up on Quinn; she was a target that fact had not escaped the detective. He prayed they would find her before Yakavetta did. He was so relieved to hear her voice. "Just checking out possible leads, there's been a massacre down by the docks. You ok? Good. No, sorry hun, gotta clean this up, don't know when I'll be home. I miss you too Q, but I'll call soon and hug Rosie for me. I love you," he hung up. "She thinks, she's with the boys," he muttered.

"What was that Detective?"

His head snapped up at Eunice's voice, "Nothing, just checking on the wife."

"Aw, what a sweetheart," her tone was hard to figure out. "Go on, I'll be there in a minute."

Duffy walked up to Dolly who was staring at Greenly, ear buds in, music audible as he looked around trying to figure out if the bad guys lying dead all around the coffee/heroin processing plant with pennies on their eyes was MacManus handy work or not. Duffy and Dolly looked at each other chuckled slightly then turned their attention back to Greenly.

David stood; pulling the ear buds out, "It's not them."

"You sure about that," Brendan questioned.

"Oh yeah, totally," he said, loudly smacking a piece of gum.

Eunice came in, earplugs in, surveying the scene. Paying no attention to the three detectives standing behind her, one with his eyes glued to her curvy figure as she stood up. Gracefully taking out her earplugs, "It's them," she confidently stated.

"Mama, I'm hungry," Rosie complained, putting her head in Quinn's lap.

Stroking her soft hair, "I know baby girl, me too." She turned to glance at the four men by the door, still deep in conversation; it almost looked like Romeo was crying. She turned back around when Cesar nodded to her. Pulling out her cell again, she called her dad, "Hey Daddy…no there was a bit of a snag, I'm taking Rose to Brendan's parents. I'll tell you about it later once everything has settled…yeah, Daddy…we're safe I promise…I'll call you tomorrow ok, can't really talk right now. Ok…ok…love you too Daddy," she hung up. Then dialed Brendan's mom, "Hey Carol, sorry mom, would you be willing to watch Rosie for a few days…oh, that's fantastic! We'll be over tonight and I'll pack a suitcase for her, thank you so much, you are a lifesaver C…mom. I'll see you soon." Quinn then gave a quick text to Brendan, "Taking Rosie to your mom's, she going out of town to visit Bridget offered to take Rosie. I'll see you soon. Love you!" Quinn looked up from her phone to see two blue green eyes and jumped a bit. "Connor," she yelled.

"Scare ya?"

A scowl appeared on her face, "You are lucky there is a five year old within earshot."

"Mama," Rosie asked as she rose to a sitting position in the booth looking at Connor and the enormous grin on his face.

"I'm ok," she assured her baby girl. Turning back to the Irishman now joined by his brother and Romeo, "I need to take her to Brendan's parents. And it needs to be soon, she's not safe in the city." The child tugged at her mother again, "And she's hungry," she looked to Cesar, he gave a nod. "Follow Cesar into the kitchen, he'll make you something," clinging to Quinn a bit, "Its ok sweetheart, I promise."

Rosie reached up for Cesar, "Come on nina," he held her hand and led her into the kitchen.

Romeo shoved into next to Quinn arm around her, she threw him a look, "What? Your husband's not here is he?"

The ginger rolled her eyes, "No, but that's not an invitation. So I know what I'm doing with Rosaleigh, still have no clue what I'm doing."

"We're tryin' ta figure that out," Murphy told her. "Can't exactly have ya comin' with us and you're not safe on your own. Can ya get out of town?"

"You want me to run, not gonna happen boys. Yakavetta would follow me and put Red in danger. I'll die before that happens."

Strong, calloused hands grabbed hers, "We're hopin' that won' happen," Connor said, blue eyes piercing into hers.

She looked between the three men, blew out a breath, "What's the plan?"

"We've got some errands ta run," Connor started grip firm on her hands, "If ya wanna drop the little one off then meet us at Doc's."

Quinn smiled a bit, "I thought you didn't want me on my own? How about this, Connor comes with Rose and I to my house I'll pack her a bag and then we'll take her to Carol's. Then you boys can run your errands with me safely at Doc's?"

Murphy and Connor looked at each other then to Romeo, "Aye," they said in unison.

Rosie burst from the kitchen followed by Cesar quesadilla in hand, Quinn laughed, as the five year old jumped into Connor's lap. The Irishman looked a bit confused but welcomed the little girl as she happily ate the cheesy tortilla. "Thank you Cesar. Did you thank him Red?"

"Mfnk ew," she said mouth full, making the adults chuckled a bit.

"So Red, when you're done, we're gonna go home, pack a suitcase and head onto Gramma Duffy's," Rosie's eyes lit up mid-chew, "You're gonna go visit Aunt Bridget," the words Aunt Bridget excited the little girl so much she shoved the rest of the tortilla wedge in her mouth.

"Mdy," she said.

"You know better than that Red," she smiled turning to Romeo, "Move," she pushed him playfully out of the way to his chagrin. The boys laughed.

"You could be nicer, Q," shooting her a look.

"Hey Rome, calm down," Murphy said making Quinn turned and laughed at the nickname.

"What's so funny?"

"My sister's name is Rome," she informed him. "Come on Red, let's get going."

"Is Connor coming," she innocently asked eyes wide.

Quinn nodded, "Yeah baby he's coming." Rosie let out a squeak, grabbing onto Connor's neck. The ginger laughed, "She's never taken to anyone this fast before, you certainly have a way with children. Once you're done maybe you should be a nanny." Murphy laughed at the look Connor shot his former girl. "Oh, please, you don't scare me MacManus, lets go," she ushered her child and Connor out the door, turning, "Thank you again," she said to all ears in the room.

The lighter haired twin put Rose in the backseat of the minivan then climbed in the same time as Quinn. The trio drove across town to the moderate house on a suburban street. The residents would have been knocked out of their sock if they knew one of the Saints was in the neighborhood. Quinn hurried and packed Rosie's carry-on for the trip, making sure to grab her duck, Stitch and detective bear Uncle Dolly had given her; she couldn't do without those three for too long. Dashing back to the car and making her way to Carol and Andrew's place just 15 minutes from where they were.

The ride was quiet for a bit, Connor played with the radio, Rosie was preoccupied with her juice box and Quinn was sweating bullets. When did this get so awkward? Wasn't the conversation easy and flowing just a half hour ago? This day was gonna go on forever, her next thought was of Brendan, this was hard being away from him for so long, she was getting antsy about what was gonna happen next. Was Eunice on their side or would they be arrested in the aftermath? Her face must have read what she was thinking because Connor took notice and rested a comforting hand on her slightly shaky one.

"It'll be ok, we'll keep you and the boys safe," his voice strong but quiet.

The red head turned her head slightly, giving a slight smile, "Thanks Connor, for…" she paused for a minute, "everything."

He looked at her funny, "What do ya mean everythin'?"

"For saving my life back in the day, letting me go, saving me not more than two hours ago and helping me with Rosie, you really are a saint," slightly chuckling.

"Ain't no saint love, just doin' right by ya," giving her hand a squeeze.

Quinn turned the corner into her in-laws driveway, "Stay here, I'll be as quick as I can," she got out and grabbed Rosaleigh setting her down.

The front door opened then all Quinn heard was "Gramma," and the girl's running footsteps. Quinn pulled out the small rolling suitcase and sighed.

"What's up love," Connor asked from the passenger seat.

"Never been without her for more than a day," she looked at her little ginger in Carol's arms. Tears started to form, "Gonna miss my baby girl," wiping the tears from her eyes, "Sorry, I'm being silly. I'll be back."

Connor watched her walk up the driveway embracing Duffy's mom. Still seeing the sadness in Quinn's bright eyes, he made a promise to get her through this alive, Duffy too. There was no way he was gonna let that sweet little girl become an orphan. Taking a deep breath as Quinn walked back to the car wiping tears again. He opened the door waving her over. When she was within reach he hugged her tightly. Smelling her light perfume, feeling her skin and the heat of her body against his; Connor whispered to her, "Ya did the right thing, let's get ya safe now."

Staring into those MacManus eyes through her tears, "You promise me one thing right now Connor," her voice stronger than her appearance dictated, "You, Murphy and Romeo make it out alive."

Smiling at her request, "Aye, we will, promise."


	4. Reunited

**Author's Note -** Thank you's and hugs to all who have read this story! Second go round at chapter four and I'm so much happier with it! Thanks be to all who read the first one. Got some much needed critique from Miss DeDe and well I got my ass in the kitchen, rearranged some things and made room to party with the Haitians (bonus points to who ever gets my movie reference). Thank you my lovelies!

**DeDe324 -** much love to you lady! You help keep me going and super entertained with all our comings and goings over select social networks! You are amazing, a wonderful person and awesome friend! So glad that we're friends. I look forward to your next chapter, I know it'll be so, so wonderful!

So please read and review, thank you!

* * *

The three detectives and the woman from the FBI sat around the table looking through photographs and file after file. There was still no lead on the shooter who killed the priest, other than he was wicked short. Drained Styrofoam cups littered the floor. Eunice got up stretching, walking around looking at the board with possible suspects just absolutely clueless, never had this remarkably clever woman felt so impotent.

Spinning on her heels, "Let's take a break boys; Duffy call Quinn see if she's heard anything."

Brendan nodded pushing away from the table, absolutely weary. He had been running on pure adrenaline for the past 24 hours. He pushed 5 again, praying Quinn would answer and if she did she'd tell him what happened. Elation swept over him when she answered, "Hey baby," he greeted, "I love you…where are you? Is Rosie…are the boys with you? Ok stay put, I'll be there soon," he hung up. "Dolly," he called. The older detective entered the room, "Tell Bloom I went to see Quinn, I'll be back soon," he grabbed his coat turning to leave.

"Bren, she ok?"

"Don't know, I'll let you know what I find out," he said walking out the door. Turning over the engine he flew down to the familiar bar that held a lot of memories for the couple. Pushing the door open he saw the familiar red head playing with the glass in front of her, looking positively lost. Quinn turned at the sound of the door, her face lit up like Christmas when she saw Brendan running to him. The detective's wife jumped into his arms kissing him like no one was around, legs around his waist, hands firmly on his face. Mouth moving at a fast pace, just taking him in as if they'd been separated for months; she stopped kissing his mouth moving to the rest of his handsome face, feeling the scruff of his beard on her smooth cheeks, the scratch was heaven. The smell of stale smoke, his skin and coffee threw her emotions into overload, she started crying.

"Oh God Bren, I missed you so much," she barely whispered into his ear. "I was so scared," she continued as he carried her to a booth, pulling her across his lap, arms firmly around her.

"Rosie's ok," he asked, his green eyes reminiscent of the interview room eight years ago. Quinn nodded into his shoulder. Kissing her head, "Are you ok hun," he asked.

"No," she shook her head looking into his kind eyes, "They came after me and Red. If the boys…"she trailed off, tears spilling down her pretty face again.

He pulled her closer, "It's gonna be fine," he reassured, kissing her again. "I'm never gonna let anything happen to you or Rosie. She's going with Mom to Bridge's?"

"Yeah, dropped her off a few hours ago; what's going on Bren?"

"You know as much as I do. Where are the boys?"

"No clue, Connor went with me to drop off Red then they brought me here. If it's possible, this is scarier than the first time," his wife looked at him, fear plain across her face. He swore he would never have to see that look on her face again. "Can you take me home?" She wasn't safe at home, not at her parents, he couldn't think of a single place they couldn't find her. Their eyes locked and Brendan didn't need to say anything, she knew, she was stuck. Quinn nodded slightly, "Can you just stay with me for a while?"

"Of course," he kissed her hair, "We'll get through this, I promise." The detective pulled her mouth to his kissing her deeply.

She pulled away slightly, "Keep it up Bren and Doc's gonna see more of us than he ever wanted to," she smiled into his mouth kissing him again. Her phone interrupted them, she looked at the number shaking her head.

"Quinn, who is it," Duffy finally said after she picked up the phone.

The red head shushed him, "Hello…this is Quinn Duffy, formerly Cavanaugh," she was silent for a moment, "I've already spoken to Eunice Bloom regarding this matter," silent again, her face twisted in annoyance, "What does that have…" she sighed heavily into the phone, "Agent Kuntsler," she almost lost it when saying his name, "I have no new information on the whereabouts of the MacManus brothers. My life was threatened today by soldiers belonging to Concezio Yakavetta, now if you want to speak with me about that, I would be more than happy to. If all you have are leading questions about Connor and Murphy then we are done…What does my husband have anything to do with this? You're fishing and I'm not going to bite, if you have nothing relevant to ask me, this conversation is over," she hung up and growled.

"Do I want to know?"

"Is Eunice working with anyone else on the boy's case?"

"Not that I know of," Brendan shook his head.

"Well that was Special Agent John Kuntsler, asking about the boys. He did _not_ sound friendly. I want this to be over," shaking her head once again, clinging to Duffy.

"It'll be over soon, I promise," His phone buzzed, "Duffy, yeah when and where? Ok I'll be there soon." He looked at Quinn, "Shooting at a restaurant down by the docks, Yakavetta's guys. I'll be back for you soon," he kissed her, "Stay put," he ordered.

A smirk worked its way across her lips, "Anything for you detective," she winked at him.

"Stop, I gotta go," kissing her again.

She watched Brendan walk out the door, "Doc," she called, "Another round," she moved from the booth to the bar.

"E-e-everything thing a-a-alright lass? Fuck! Ass!"

"I don't know anymore," Quinn hung her head a bit. Nursing the beer she had, not really tasting it, just going through the motions. Condensation on the outside of the glass beaded down soaking the cardboard coaster; Doc continued to clean up the bar. Quinn heard a car door slam and the back door open.

"W-w-welcome back b-b-boys," Doc called.

Quinn turned around meeting the gaze of the twins and the Mexican, followed by the shapely Eunice Bloom. Looking at the foursome, words seemed impossible to form. Eunice came forward, "All will be explained darlin', right now, gotta go have some fun. Just wanted to check on you," she turned and left.

The red head took a deep breath, blinking at Connor and Murphy, "Kindly explain before I go insane."

"And spoil all the fun," that smirk drawing up the left side of Connor's mouth.

"You guys are terrible," she tried scolding them, but the impish looks on their faces just made her laugh, "So Bloom is on your side, does that have anything to do with Smecker?" Nods answered her question as she thought for a minute, "And you just expect me to what? Play along with your little game; make my husband and my daughter's God father and Dolly believe that she's gonna arrest them?"

"Well when ya put it like that, yeah," Murphy said hugging her.

"What do I have to do," she laughed.

"They'll be here soon," Connor threw her a wink, "Ya get to hide."

"Can I at lease finish drowning my sorrows while you tell me all about you're little adventure? I'm very curious as to why Romeo is wearing a chef's jacket."

"Really," the newcomer asked.

"No, I know what happened, for the most part," she slid off the bar stool, drained her beer and walked behind the bar grabbing three glasses for beer and four shot glasses. Filling up Guinness for the boys with a shot of whiskey each and one for herself; Quinn turned to Romeo, "Sorry never served you before, what can I get you?"

"Corona and a shot of tequila," he nodded his head taking a seat next to Murphy as she grabbed the bottle squeezing the lime into the long neck handing it to him, then pouring the tequila. The red head down the shot with all three boys, slamming down the glasses at the same time, "Damn, baby girl," Romeo took a swig of beer. His brown eyes gave her a questioning look, "You dated this leprechaun," he nodded toward Connor.

Quinn laughed at the daggers coming from the blue-green eyes, "Yes, we were," she paused looking at Connor, "Very much in love." The red head thought for a minute and threw a look at the twins, "How did you know I married Duffy," her question stopped them mid drink. Her green eyes went from a questioning stare to a glare in a matter of seconds, "This is not the time or place to keep secrets from me. Out with it!"

"Your brother. When ya called the bar ta tell him; we overheard everything," Murphy confessed. An evil smile crossed his face, "Nearly killed me poor brother here, Q," he rapped Connor on the back making his brother choke on the Guinness.

Connor returned the favor with a hard punch on Murphy's arm, "Was just shocked," he admitted throwing his gaze at Quinn.

"Hmm," the ginger thought as she studied Connor's handsome face. The creases around his eyes deepened and the green flecks became front and center again. Part of Quinn wished that she could have told them about getting married to Brendan or had gotten to see them at all on her wedding day. It would have made it complete somehow, a finished circle. "I'm sorry you found out that way," her voice was quiet as she looked away from those intense eyes.

The lighter haired MacManus leaned over the bar grabbed her hand pulling her closer to him. Moving her eyes to his, "You were the most beautiful bride I ever had the pleasure of layin' eyes on," he kissed her cheek.

A flush of color moved over Quinn's face, "Thank you Connor." Murphy and Romeo looked at the two of them wearing incredulous looks. Quinn pulled away and cleared her throat, "So," she wiped down the bar taking a sip of water, "Find out anything useful," trying to keep her eyes away from Murphy's.

Connor shook his head, "Found out where Yakavetta is hidin', still no name for the shooter."

Quinn opened her mouth to speak but Eunice's voice could be heard outside. She and the brothers hid behind the bar while Romeo and Doc waited. The door flew open, Eunice approached Romeo; her auburn hair now in sight to the three on the ground. The boys in silent hysterics; Quinn couldn't help it and cracked a smile but rolled her eyes. Connor and Murph grabbed the water dispensers as a frightened Greenly started asking questions. Just Dolly, Duffy and Greenly were about to freak out the boys jumped from behind the bar and soaked the three dumbfounded detectives.

Brendan shouted, "Stop, wait," the water assault stopped, he turned to Bloom, "You knew all the time," he asked of the giggling FBI agent as she nodded.

"Ya don't call, ya don't write," Connor laughed out.

Dolly dropped to his knees making his way to the agent and hugging her around the waist. Greenly kissed her cheek, Duffy let out a laugh then his mouth dropped. Before he could say anything the ginger popped up from behind the bar, running around to greet him. Kissing his wet face and arms around his neck; ecstatic to be with her boys again.


	5. Not Again

**Author's Note** - Thanks to all my readers and people who made Raking a favorite this week. Made my crappy week so much better! I was stuck, but I seemed to have found my mojo again, so yay for that.

Finding my mojo would not have been possible if **DeDe324** hadn't helped me through it. Thank you woman, you are so awesome and I love, love, love that you're willing to help me with my hiccups. I dedicate this chapter to you my new found friend, I hope you like it.

Onto the dramz! Please enjoy chapter 5 and if you did if you would be so kind as to drop me a line and let me know or even if you didn't, I invite both praise and critique as long as it's not "You suck, stop writing," or along those lines. Thank you again!

* * *

"Everyone ok, now that the cat is out of the bag," Quinn asked still firmly in Duffy's arms. Meeting Connor's eyes, he was smiling; happy that she was happy.

Bren kissed her neck, "You'll be punished later," he whispered. "Yeah, there's a drink involved?"

"Of course," she kissed his cheek, "And I can't wait," she nibbled his ear slightly before moving behind the bar. "What'll it be gents," she asked Dolly and Greenly, handing Romeo another Corona, the boys another shot and her husband a scotch.

"What he's havin'," they said pointing to Brendan.

"So me or the scotch," she said so casually that the conversations stopped, all present turned to the ginger, "What I can't say inappropriate things," pouring two more scotches. "Eunice?"

"Cosmo, please," a few moments and Special Agent Bloom had her drink.

"You used to work in a bar," Greenly asked.

Quinn nodded, "This bar to be exact," she nodded to the twins, "How'd you think I met those two?"

"All right enough pleasantries," Bloom said after a sip of her Cosmo, "Nice mix, sweetheart," throwing a wink Quinn's way who smiled in return. "We have the name of the shooter." The sentence managed to take all the warmth out of the room. The red head shivered. The strong hand of her husband grabbed hers kissing it lightly, resolve in his green eyes; the girl nodded. Eunice moved around to Connor and Murphy showing him the photo of the short gunman.

"This the fella," Connor took the sheet from her.

"Yeah, that's the fella. He's a Sicilian immigrant name of Otillio Panza. He'll be front page news in the morning but we have to assume Yakavetta already knows we've ID'd his guy. We can't give him time to 'Plan B' us."

Quinn was trying to listen to Eunice, but the three Bostonians were murmuring quite loudly. The ginger turned to them, arms crossed but before she could say anything Murphy set the timeline.

"We're hittin' him in 48 hours. That fast enough for ya?"

"Should be," the woman from the FBI confirmed, "Where's it gonna happen?"

Connor handed her back the sheet, "The Pru," which got everyone's attention.

Duffy and Quinn shared a look before turning to the boys. Greenly lost his mouth on the floor and Dolly just came out and said what everyone was thinking, "The Prudential?! What are you cracked?"

"Why not just do it center ice at a fuckin' Bruin's game," Greenly added.

"That's where the man is, so that's where we're goin'," Connor calmly said looking at the detectives before throwing a glance at Quinn, who was still taking everything in, her eyes wide in a mix of disbelief and fear. "No guts, no glory Green Beans."

"In fact we could use a few extra hands. That is if you boys can still get your Irish on," Murphy added.

Greenly looked straight at the twins, "Hey I got balls for days pally. I'm a fuckin' sack-o-matic."

Quinn looked at her daughter's God father, "David," she breathed out rolling her eyes.

The rest of the bar laughed at his comment. Connor pointed to him, "He's a fuckin' sack-o-matic," he slurred out.

Duff and Dolly raised their glasses, "We're in," they said in unison.

"Is that right," the voice behind the bar said. The three detectives turned to face Quinn, her face twisted in anger. The twins lost it rolling on the floor laughing, spouting something about 'Mother, may I?' Romeo and Eunice chuckled a bit. Brendan opened his mouth to speak but Quinn cut him off, "So just because those two idiots on the floor are back in town doing what they do best besides drinking, you're just gonna run over to the fuckin' Prudential and start killing mobsters? And what part of me did you think was gonna let that happen," her husband moved to retort again, "No, absolutely not. Never in a million years." A pair of strong hands held her shoulders, she saw the Veritas tattoo before the arms encircled her.

"Calm yourself woman," he said almost playfully, "We won't be puttin' them in harm's way, ya have me word on that," he leaned down chin resting on her shoulder. He could almost feel the heat her anger was projecting, "Now, breathe."

Quinn let out a sharp breath, "You and Murph, back room, now," she growled out. The two Irishmen followed without question. The red head slammed the door, "If anything happens to any one of my boys, I'm talking so much as a stub a fuckin' toe or one hair out of place, I will kill the both of you," her anger was quickly fading into fear. The strong finger she was wagging back and forth between the boys became shaky. Connor took hold of her shoulders again, lightly kissing her head and smoothing her hair.

"Not a scratch," he smiled.

The red head looked into his eyes with a squint, green eyes hard, "Good, send in the other three," her tone was dark as she crossed her arms over her chest. The three detectives entered moments later, not knowing what to expect. Staring them down for a minute to let it sink in just how upset she was over this, "You three protect them, nothing happens to them and nothing happens to you. If it does, those responsible will suffer the consequences. Am I crystal fucking clear?" Blank stares and silent nods came from the three stunned men. "Excellent, now where the hell will I be the next couple of days?"

Duffy snapped out of his stunned silence, "Puttin' you up in a hotel, under an assumed name. We'll run by home to get a few things first. That is if you're done scaring me," he flashed a smile at his wife. Her hard look could only withstand a moment of his charm before smiling herself. Dolly an Greenly breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, don't think I didn't mean it boys," she said sweetly in passing as she walked into Brendan's arms. Quinn kissed him lightly before entering the bar again. She gave the twins another stern look, they nodded in response. "Come on Bren, let's get my stuff and I'll go hide again," her voice didn't contain a bit of sarcasm or annoyance. Quinn had accepted her fate for the time being, just wanting her family, extended or natural safe. Especially Rosie, how she missed her baby girl. Silent tears streamed down her face on the ride home. Duffy took her into his strong arms, the smell of his hair and skin mixed with smoke put her a bit at ease.

"She'll be fine, let's get you packed and get going," he kissed her mouth lightly, she tasted the scotch licking her lips.

Quinn packed quickly for a few days, grabbing anything she thought she would need. The ride to the hotel was quiet. Nothing was said but looks were shared and Duffy's hand never left her leg. She checked in alone under the name Riley Somers, she smiled a bit. Her new fake name made up of two rejected names for Rosaleigh. Walking with her husband to her second story room at the little known motel. Not a lot was around a liquor store down the street with some fast food places, but it was empty for the most part. The dark parking lot bare save for two cars and a red pickup truck. Sighing at the outside world before closing the door and locking it. Brendan started putting her things away, she looked at him and laughed slightly.

"Deja vu," she told him as he lifted his head.

Duffy stood up and laughed, "Strange how cyclical life can be."

"Oh, but see this time," she moved closer to him, "This time there's nothing holding me back," she pulled him closer by his tie and kissed him deeply.

His strong arms enveloped her and pulled his lips from hers slightly, "Are you sure?"

"Don't be such a girl," covering his mouth with hers again, penetrating it with her wet tongue.

Loosening the tie and unbuttoning his shirt exposing bare skin, running her nails down his chest, through the brown hair, he trembled a bit. Her hands found his belt and pants undoing them without her lips leaving his. The couple kicked off shoes and Brendan pulled off her dress then tore off her bra and panties. Gently pushing her on the bed, he threw off his open shirt, tie and boxers. Duffy dropped to his knees running his hungry hands over her skin, the tan from the summer fading ever so slightly leaving it a tawny color. Grabbing her hips pulling her to the edge of the bed his hands continued the assault with his hands, moving up her stomach to her breasts massaging them firmly. Quinn moaned slightly which grew in volume as he pressed his tongue against her clit and sucking it into his mouth. His laps quickened in pace when he felt her pulse quicken, reveling in how much of a release this was for them both, just enjoying naked skin on naked skin. Delicate beads of sweat made her skin glow as he stopped slowly, pulling himself on top of her. His mouth found hers again as she calmed slightly. Moving again from her sweet mouth to her nipples sucking and nibbling them as she let out a symphony of sounds. He smiled at the untamed reaction he was getting, having to be somewhat more quiet at home with Rosie around. Her breathing hitched as he pushed himself into her as she arched her back. The movement was fast but not hurried, the tension both had felt over this time leaving their bodies in a surge of endorphins, sweat and moans. Brendan growled out her name as he came inside her almost collapsing. Both of them soaked from head to toe and nothing was heard but panting for at least five minutes.

Once they had composed themselves and were both dressed, Duffy looked at his wife, "You gonna be ok?"

"Maybe," she said sly smile on her face.

"Whatever," he kissed her again, "Just stay put, I'll come and get you when it's all over," he held her face, "I love you."

"I love you too, now go on. I'll be fine," she held up three fingers, "Scout's honor."

"Alright," he kissed her head, nose, lips and left cheek before leaving.

Quinn bolted the door behind him, crossed to the bed and flipped on the television, "At least I'm not that guy," she said as laugh.

The dark skinned man in the red pick up truck dialed a number when he saw the detective leave, "I can kill her now."

The old and weathered voice on the other end stopped Panza, "No, take her alive."

Anger crossed the small Italian's face but he would obey the Old Man. Marching up to her hotel room kicking it open, he may have been only two inches taller than Quinn but he made up for it in brute strength. The door gave way after two kicks. Quinn screamed and tried to run but Panza was faster. He caught her hair and pistol whipped her, knocking her out. He picked her up carrying her down to the truck and threw her onto the bench seat. He drove for a good 45 minutes before he arrived at the Old Man's home.


	6. Civilized Savagery

**Author's Note -** Once again thanks be to all my readers. This writing at home stuff is actually kind of productive when I can get on the computer, lol! Anyway, next chapter I hope you enjoy it.

A huge debt of thank to** DeDe324** for damn near everything! Making me laugh and keeping the faith in me. Seriously girl don't know what I would do without you. You are a phenomenal talent in your own right and you telling me that just makes my year! I love you to pieces!

Also a thanks to **HooliganLynn** who made Raking a favorite, much appreciated.

As always feel free to drop me a line, even if it's just to say "What's up?" Please read and review, thank you!

* * *

Quinn woke up, her head throbbing, but something wet was blotting her skin very softly. Opera music was playing low in the background, it was Vivaldi. The red head recognized it when she regained most of her senses. Still drowsy and head in pain she moaned. A pale hand cupped her chin, opening her eyes she saw the face of an old man. It was kind, he wore horn-rimmed glasses, a full head of white hair with goatee to match. His brown eyes were cloudy and the skin underneath them looked like a maze. A smile came to his face, Quinn squinted trying to focus more, but the pain in her head made it painful to think. He continued to dab the wet washcloth on her head, "Bella rosa, you had me worried," his voice was scratchy, dry almost.

"Wha…" was all the red head could muster, her throat was as dry as his sounded.

"You're safe. My apologies for how you were brought here, but it was necessary," his voice thickly accented in Italian, but he spoke English very well. "Can I get you anything?"

"Water," she got out but coughed a bit. He handed her a glass on the bedside table. She took a long drink, "Thank you," her voice now sounded like hers again. Quinn looked at the man, "Why am I here?"

The old man smiled, "To get to them," his tone was friendly but a chill ran through Quinn's body. She tried to move but his strong arms held her in place, "I will not harm you, I only want them to come here. My name is Louie and I used to be a friend of their father. Now rest bella rosa, we will speak more when you feel better," he helped her lie back down, smoothed her hair and kissed her head lightly.

He smelled of orchids. He left the room quietly. Quinn was left with her thoughts, none of them comforting. They passed from Connor to Duffy to Murphy to Rosie to Eunice to Dolly & Greenly and then finally to the twin's father. She had only met him twice. The confusion that ran through her brain made her dizzy. How did this man, a former friend of Noah's, know about her? How was it possible that she had been abducted again? None of this seemed possible just a month ago, when she and Brendan were discussing seriously about having another baby. She sighed in despair, that seemed so long ago. The comforting embrace of her husband seemed lost forever, the beautiful sound of Rosie laughing a foggy and distant memory. Tears spilled down her cheeks silently as she sat in the Spartan room trying to figure out if Louie would keep his word and not harm her. The struggle and the sheer terror she felt when that little bastard broke down her room door had taken a lot out of her. An ill feeling rose up from her stomach to her throat producing dry heaves, she downed the rest of the water which seemed to settle her stomach but not her frazzled and nearly gone sanity. Wiping the tears from her face throwing her neck upward, now staring at the low ceiling counting the cracks trying to decipher patterns. Her eyes crossed making everything a blurry beige mess. Flopping back down on the bed, "Ow, fuck," she hissed out as she hit her throbbing head too hard on the mattress. The ginger shut her eyes tightly, tears burning her already raw eyes. The burn in her eyes and the throbbing in her head were the last things she remembered before slipping into a fitful sleep.

Louie came into her room at 8:00 AM, the red head stirred. He was absently humming along with the opera playing throughout the house. The tray he carried had water, coffee and what looked like sweet pastry. Setting the tray down on the table next to her the old man then helped her to a sitting position. He handed her the water, "Feeling better bella rosa?" Quinn nodded after she swallowed slowly, the smell of the confectionaries and the coffee made her salivate, she couldn't remember the last time she had eaten. Her gaze shifted from the tray to Louie unknowingly. A smile crossed the man's face, "Eat, you must be hungry."

"Thank you," she said grabbing what looked a bit like a croissant, but it was sweet and cake like. The sugar woke her up more. Her mouth full she looked at Louie. Pristine white button down shirt, sleeves rolled up, dark khakis held up by suspenders, brown almost black dress shoes. The shine of metal caught her eye. He was wearing a brace of some kind.

"We should talk today, finish breakfast. You can shower in the next room and your clothes are at the foot of the bed," he stood, cupped her face in his hand again, "I'll be in the garden when you're done," his gait was uneven but you wouldn't know unless you looked closely.

The ginger swallowed hard and audibly once Louie had left her. "Well," she said to herself, "At least he hasn't tortured me yet. Always look on the bright side of life," the Monty Python reference made her smile and a little sad. It was one of Duffy's favorite movies. Shaking off the tears, she told herself that she would get through this for Rosie. She'd make it out alive, maybe broken, but alive. Quinn finished the amazingly good pastry, found her suitcase on the floor. Picking her favorite jeans, a plain grey shirt and fresh underwear the ginger headed into the next room. Locking the door and after checking it three times she got undressed and stepped into the small shower. The water was hot and it felt good on her skin. Steam enveloping her body. The throbbing lessened and she felt better. Quinn quickly got dressed in the bathroom then walking back the little bedroom putting on socks and tennis shoes. Following the sound of Puccini to the garden. Louie sat in a high backed chair, eyes closed listening to the music he opened them when he heard her come in. The garden held hundreds of flowers, several different varieties of orchids and a few rose breeds. There was a angel statue in the middle of the garden. Quinn was admiring the line work on the wings when Louie waved her over. There was a table between the two of them with an old Victrola on his right, playing the Puccini. She leaned down, putting her elbows on her knees, "This is a beautiful garden."

He smiled and chuckled slightly, "Thank you my dear. Now we have come to the reason why I have brought you here," he drew in a breath before continuing, "They need to stop," his words spaced deliberately. "I tried to stop it 17 years after it began."

Quinn ran her fingers through her wet hair and then across her face trying to understand what Louie was telling her, "Are you saying that they boy's father, Noah, started killing evil men long before the twins did?"

"Yes, it was in 1958 when Noah first got the taste for revenge." Quinn's eyes went wide with shock and her mouth dropped to the floor as Louie continued, "I was 18. I had been in America for only a year. I was working at a cobbler shop owned by Jacob MacManus. He had just brought over his 16 year old son Noah."

"They boy's grandfather?"

"Yes," he confirmed then continued, "There were gangs in all areas looking for protection money. Jacob was a proud man, he never wanted to pay. The gang that frequented our neighborhood killed him for his pride and insolence. Noah witnessed his father's murder. I came back seeing Noah cradling Jacob's lifeless body, I urged him to call the police. Noah had other plans. He began searching for a way to avenge this murder and make the streets safe for good and decent people. I helped him. He did the killing and I picked the targets," he paused for a moment resting his arms on his thighs.

"What changed," the red head asked completely enthralled with the old man's story.

"I did. I no longer saw a purpose in killing, it didn't seem to make the problem stop. It only got worse for the people we were trying to protect. I came to Noah several times begging him to stop. All he saw was his father's killers again and again. There is no reasoning with a man so set on revenge. Things continued as planned for a few more jobs. I was frightened when we first started, seeing the blood and death no more than a few feet from my eyes. However watching Noah work was almost art come to life. He was, come si dice, stoico," he paused for a moment trying to find the word, "Emotionless, nothing ever touched his eyes or his soul. He thought what he was doing what was right. The last job we did I planned perfectly. The targets were set and after Noah had killed them the police would be waiting. I would be long gone. Once he was arrested and prosecuted, I put the final nail in his coffin or so I thought. To keep him from pulling me into prison with him, I showed him a picture of his sons and wife. After that I was free to build the empire I dreamed of. Everything was going smoothly until Yakavetta got in the way and Noah's boys started to walk in their father's footsteps."

The detective's wife sat back in her chair, everything Louie told her was just so unreal and accurate at the same time. She closed her eyes and her head started to throb again. Taking a deep breath she looked at Louie, he may have been an old man but he was dangerous, "Where do I fit in," so afraid of the answer to that question.

"I need to get Noah here with his boys. I would like to tell you that it will not end in blood, but these things always do. You, bella rosa are the key to getting them here. Both of the boys love you, it's easy to see, but one is willing to put his life on the altar for you. If my plan goes smoothly, you will be sent back to your family, unharmed."

Frightened at the old man's words she didn't even notice that the record had stopped playing. The one major disadvantage of gaining the favor of a MacManus, was it could be used against them. Her green eyes studied his appearance again, while not being tortured or tied to a chair for countless days was favorable, at least with Chappy and Geno there was no hidden intent. You knew they were going to torture you and then kill you eventually. With Louie, his kind aged eyes and slight smile gave a sense of peace where there shouldn't be. However this was going to play out, she didn't hold out much hope that she would remain unscathed.


	7. Broken Promises

**Author's Note -** On a roll and it feels good. Thanks to all my readers, you guys are amazing and I love each and every one of you. My stats keep climbing and that means so much to me.

**DeDe324 -** Woman, you have become my muse in 140 characters or less! The constant support and occasional push when I need it have gotten me through so much! Then the praise you shower down on me, sometimes I believe that I don't deserve it. You are one super awesome chick and I love you bunches! Never change or grow tired of me, please? PS to my readers - If you get a chance read her stories, they are so, so worth the read and just amazingly written.

So Chapter 7 - Things got heavy. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review, thank you!

* * *

"That Kuntsler is a real asshat," Greenly said to Eunice and the boys. All of them laughed in agreement.

"You boys go on ahead, I'll take care of the asshat in there. See ya later," the woman from the FBI asked.

"Oh, yeah, you'll see me later."

"Dave, stop being an idiot," Duffy said with a laugh. "So, you'll go get the boys, I'll get Quinn and we'll meet back at McGinty's?"

"Sounds like a plan boys. Tell her she did good Duffy," Bloom said walking back into the suite with the FBI crawling over everything.

"I'll see you guys later, gotta girl to attend to," Duffy's voice positively giddy. It was over, Quinn and Rosie could come home and the normal happy life they had could continue. He drove to the out of the way motel, bolted up the stairs and saw the door. All the breath in his body left him. The twisted doorframe and splinters of wood everywhere. The door broken off it's hinges blocking most of the doorway. Grabbing his gun, the cop took over the husband, "Quinn," he called his back against the wall, no response was received. Brendan stepped carefully and quietly over the rubble and into the room. There wasn't much of a struggle and he saw blood on the floor. A note scribbled in Italian was on the bed. She was gone. The husband took the forefront again and he panicked. Had Yakavetta gotten to her before the boys took care of him. Sweat beaded down from his brow, his heart beating 90 miles an hour. If anything happened to Quinn he'd never forgive himself or them. His entire body shaking uncontrollably he collapsed on the bed. Head in his hands trying to regain control of his body. No idea how long he was at the hotel his phone buzzed, "Duffy," his voice a haunted shell of what it used to be. "Oh God, oh God, no." The detective willed himself up off the bed, back down the stairs and into his Crown Vic driving to McGinty's. The lights and sirens were a cacophony of noise in his head. Not able to process anything, his wife missing. Greenly, his daughter's God father, dead. Getting out to survey the scene, nothing made sense. Dolly was holding a shaking and crying Eunice who desperately grabbed for Greenly's motionless body as it was wheeled away.

"Bren," Dolly called, "Where's Quinn?"

Brendan snapped out of his trance, "She's missing, there was a struggle. Someone left this," he handed Dolly the note. Brendan missed the slack jawed reaction of Eunice and Dolly. He moved into the bar and saw the body of Panza being bagged by the coroner. This had gone too far, putting his family in jeopardy. He couldn't handle anymore and hit the sidewalk, for the first time since Rosie was born tears came to the strong man's eyes. Just lost, mind blank, this was quite possibly his worst nightmare come to life and now that Dave was gone it all seemed empty somehow. He was just gone like Quinn was.

"Brendan Duffy," a hard and cold voice called through the noise and broke into his head. Looking up but not getting up he saw John Kuntsler walking up to him triumphantly. His swagger wafting off him, the smile on his face was disgusting and smug. He towered over the detective sitting on the ground. His hands on his hips and that smug smile got wider. "I hear you're harboring a criminal. Where's your wife?"

"What the fuck do you want with Quinn," eyes hard and cold boring a hole into the FBI agent.

"She's under arrest, with…" before he could finish the accusation Brendan flew at him. Dolly saw what was about to happen and jumped to hold back Duffy.

"You come near my wife, I'll fuckin' kill you," the detective howled, trying to break away from Dolly. A few more uniforms came to help hold Duffy before he made a huge mistake.

"You touch a federal agent, detective and your wife won't be the only one going to prison," Kuntsler screamed as his own minions held him back.

"THAT'S ENOUGH," Eunice screamed, getting everyone's attention, "We have bigger and badder things to deal with," she was breathing hard and her face was red and puffy from crying. She made her way to Kuntsler, "Quinn's done nothing of the criminal sort, Kunty," the name seemed to cut the unpleasant man, "The ole divide and conquer. Well it's not gonna work with that little lady. She's married to a cop, she knows the ins and outs. Now don't you have a witness to frighten back in a holding cell somewhere," her smooth as glass voice got under his skin even more.

"Fine," he pulled out of his lackeys grasp, straightening his jacket. Walking up to Brendan eyeing him, "The minute that pretty little red head is out of your sight, I'm gonna be on her ass like I own it," he threatened and walked away.

Duffy glared at the man from the FBI as he walked away once out of sight he fell back to the concrete with a thud, "Fuck," he muttered. His phone rang again, "Duffy. Yeah hang on," he handed the phone to Eunice, "It's Connor."

"I'll get right on it," she said after a minute of silence. "There's something that Duffy needs to tell you," handing the cell phone back to Duffy.

"Hey, Quinn's gone," Duffy told him and the rage in Connor's voice could be heard all around as he asked by who, "I don't know. They left a note, it's in Italian…Yeah," he snapped his fingers at Dolly who handed him the note, "It says 'Questo deve finire.' what does it mean?"

Connor was shaking so badly that Murphy grabbed the phone, always the more level headed of the twins when Quinn was involved. The cozy kitchen was now filled with the three Irishman, Romeo and his uncle Cesar. "It means 'This needs to end,'" Murphy translated. "We'll get her back Brendan," the darker haired twin hung up. "Da, is it Louie?"

The MacManus patriarch nodded, "He's taken the red head," he moved to Connor placing strong hands on his shoulders, "We'll get her back son. Louie's right, this needs to end. Once Eunice gets the information we need we'll go after her."

"That's not fuckin' soon enough, he'll fuckin' kill her," Connor growled out, body still shaking with rage.

"He won't hurt her, it's me he wants."

"Conn, come on, let's go smoke," Murphy told his brother and they walked outside. The lighter haired twin slid down the stone wall taking a deep drag off his cigarette then placing his forehead in his hands. "She'll…" Murphy started but stopped, it's not what he needed or wanted to hear. Romeo joined them on the steps with a bottle of whiskey, lighting up as well.

Connor took the bottle from Rome taking a big gulp from it, "I promised to keep her safe," he said quietly, "It's the one promise I can never follow through on."


	8. Be Patient

**Author's Note -** This has been a roller coaster. Up and down and fast. Thank you's to all my readers who keep my stats climbing, not just for this story but all of them.

**DeDe324 -** My constant companion and champion! You my dear are the fuel to my fire, thank you for the faith, the love, the friendship and above all the silliness. You are fantabulous and amazing! Anything you need for whatever just let me know woman, I'm here. Love you woman!

A few more shouts are in order, **Stacey**, **Ashley**, **Chelsi**, **Trish**, you girls are amazing and each one of you helps me with inspiration in different ways. I am blessed and overjoyed that I know you all and astounded that you love me as you do.

All right my faithful readers, I now present to you chapter 8. Please enjoy, read and review!

* * *

Quinn knew it wouldn't be long before the boys came. If Noah was with them she didn't know. Her frantic thoughts flip flopped from Duffy to Rosie to the boys. All the scenarios, all the things that could have gone wrong, that had gone wrong haunted her. Louie had given her free reign of his modest home but she stayed in her room. The old man understood her situation and was kind to her, bringing her meals, staying for conversation if she wanted someone to talk to. It was a complete 180 from eight years ago. If it was at all possible, she was more terrified in the presence of Louie. The quiet and gentle old man masked the conniving and Machiavellian mastermind that orchestrated the killing of a priest.

Later in the evening cars started to arrive. It was Louie's army. The boys, if they were coming, were walking into a trap. Quinn locked her door and silently cried herself to sleep. She knew that if they came and Noah was with them, none of them would be walking out. Before she drifted off she prayed for all of her loved ones and herself.

The new arrivals were loud and woke the red head up the next morning. She tried to go into the next room to shower without being noticed but with no such luck.

"We got ourselves a play thing boys," one nameless mobster said to two others. All of them looked the same, dark hair, dark eyes, sadistic smiles and two things on their mind, sex and revenge.

"She is out guest," Louie said from behind her. Quinn turned her head staring at his eyes, "Leave her be, she is needed alive and unharmed." His henchmen left for their positions around the house. "When you are finished getting ready come sit with me in the garden."

The ginger nodded wide-eyed and watched him leave. She quickly got ready joining Louie in the garden once again. He waved her over to the chair next to the Victrola. He put the needle on the record and the Vivaldi recording echoed through the enclosed room. Her posture was stiff and rigid but she was trembling. Every high note made her jump. Quinn looked at the old man, "It's soon," her voice reminiscent of eight years ago. She asked Brendan that same question before Connor and Murphy burst through the back door of the courtroom.

Louie reached for her hand, "Yes, come with me," he helped her up and walked her to the back of the garden. He showed the red head a pure white orchid. It was fragrant and so beautiful, delicate petals and strong stem. He held the potted flower like a child, cradling it as if it was precious to him. "Growing an empire is like growing a rare flower. It takes patience, time and work. You have to cut off the dead and diseased growths and leaves. Feed the healthy, get rid of weeds and pests," he gave a slight smile to the girl before continuing, "It's hard work but it ends up being a labor of love that gives way to something one can be proud of." He walked to the angel, placing the flower in her hands. Turning back to Quinn, "Your daughter has the face of a cherub; she will surely grow into an angel like her mother."

Stopped dead in her tracks, it shouldn't have surprised her that he knew about Rosaleigh, but the way he said it nearly stopped her heart. It started up again now beating like a rabbit's, "Please, you know they're coming, let me go," she begged, tears streaming down her face as it twisted from fear and desperation.

"You have to see this through bella rosa, you are as much to blame as they are," he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Come, let's eat. You will need your strength."

Defeated, yet again, she followed the Louie into his kitchen and watched him chop and sauté peppers, onions and mushrooms then adding crushed tomatoes. Then putting on salted water to boil for pasta, making lunch such an ordinary task; this was beyond what Quinn could comprehend. Watching Louie her definition of evil started to change.

* * *

Connor, Murphy, Noah and Romeo put together the arsenal needed to take down Louie and he ambush they were surely walking into. A day and a half passed but to Connor and Duffy it felt like centuries. The lighter haired MacManus kept his head by breaking down all the weapons and putting the back together. Duffy on the other hand didn't have that luxury. The chief had ordered him home, but he couldn't stay there, everything was a reminder of Quinn. Dolly offered him a place to stay and once he settled Brendan went catatonic. He wasn't himself, barely speaking two words to anyone, not eating or sleeping; just not functioning on higher levels. Never had Dolly seen him like this; Duffy was always the level headed one, the one to turn to in tough situations which was why Smecker asked him to get Quinn's statement eight years ago. Just a shell of the man he used to be.

"Hey," Dolly spoke softly, "Bren, they're leaving now. They'll find her," putting a hand on the detective's shoulder. He looked at his friend and partner, just torn down, broken. Duffy's green eyes looked glazed over as they met the Greek detective's dark browns, all the hope had gone out of him.

"I failed her," he mumbled.

"Knock it the fuck off Brendan," Dolly shouted at him and it seemed to wake him up a bit more, "If anything you need to get up and keep going for Rosie! God forbid anything happens to Quinn, but let's play Devil's advocate here. You gonna leave your baby girl without a mom and dad?"

Shaking his head, "Oh God, what the fuck am I doing," his voice still quiet and weak but the fight was coming back.

Dolly took hold of his shoulders and shook him just enough to wake him the rest of the way, "The boys and Quinn need us, we need to make sure that this little plan of theirs goes off without a hitch. Now get off the Goddamned couch and let's go!"

Connor could barely sit still in the van as the drive to Louie's seemed to take months. He took apart his guns more than five times. Loving Quinn only seemed to hurt her or get her hurt. That was the one thing he couldn't bear. That pretty and spunky little red head, he paused for a moment as the left corner of his mouth turned upwards slightly before becoming the signature smirk all three MacManus men shared. The memory seemed to still his apprehension, taking a few deep breaths calmed his shakiness; putting his guns together for the last time he looked at his brother for a moment before settling his gaze on his father, "He won't hurt her," asking to clear all his doubts.

"No, Louie wants us, not her," he replied definitively.

Turning his eyes back to his brother, "We need to find her and get her out of there as fast as possible."

"Aye," Murphy agreed, "Rome, find her and get out."

* * *

Quinn sat in the chair next to Louie almost frozen, heart pounding in her throat. Her eyes trained to the ground when she heard a car door slam. She jumped a bit letting out a yelp. The red head looked at Louie who smiled giving a nod. He took the needle off the record. All the blood drained from her head and seemed to settle in the growing lump in her throat, it tightened more and more with every pound of the bass drum that replaced her heart. Sweat formed on the palms of her hands as she had a white knuckle grip on the chair's seat. Her stomach doing somersaults as she breathing became shallow pants. It was seconds later that she heard the heavy steps of boots and quicker still the tall and intimidating figure of Noah MacManus appeared in the doorway. Dressed in black from head to toe, cap covering his full head of salt and pepper hair that hung to his shoulders in waves. Sunglasses covered his deep blue green eyes. He walked slowly over to the chair facing Louie and sat down.

"Hello Louie," he said in a deep, calming tone. He looked at Quinn giving her a reassuring smile, "It'll be okay lass."


	9. Unfolding

**Author's Note -** Thank you to all my readers, wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for you. You guys are amazing!

**DeDe324 -** Thank you so, so much for everything. It was party you that pulled me out of my little spiral, so thank you again. Thanks for reading every chapter I put up almost immediately and then giving such wonderful and thoughtful reviews on the material, it means the world to me. I can't say enough good things about you, an amazing writer (read her stuff), an amazing person and friend and your so humble about it! So, so glad I got to know and still getting to know you.

So chapter 9 - if you thought things in seven and eight were heavy, I just weighed them down a ton more. This part I did take from the movie (please note I do not own any part of the Boondock Saints 2), but I felt it was necessary since I built up to it. I tried not to parrot and gave the characters reactions between the three of them. Then all Hell breaks loose. I hope you all enjoy, please read and review!

* * *

Quinn sat mesmerized by the two strong male figures before her, completely breathless. Noah's eyes on her, just as intense if not more than the boys, boring a hole into her almost telling the red head she would be ok, even if he didn't make it.

"Noah," Louie said taking the needle off the Victrola and stopped the spinning record. The pause between them took forever. Quinn sat in the chair just shaking, eyes darting between Noah and Louie. It was almost like a stand off between ancient titans, Kronos and Zeus, the creator and the created. Breathing shallow she became lightheaded and gasped garnering the attention of the men.

"We haven't much time. You have me here, let the girl go."

"My garden. She is beautiful, no? Much like bella rosa," Louie paused, ignoring Noah's request, "Ah, but you, Noah, your eyes are blind to beauty. You are a destroyer," he closed his fist tightly.

The boy's father turned his gaze from the frightened girl back to his old friend, "You know my reasons. You know why I did what I did."

The old Italian nodded, "But do you? You think it was for your father? No. You were born a killer. Death, la morte, is in your blood."

The Irishman shook his head, "No."

"Then explain this," Louie tossed a picture to Noah. It was a picture of Annabelle and the twins when they were one. Quinn gasped at the photo, she had seen one similar in Connor's wallet back when they were dating. She used to tease the boys not believing they were once that adorable. The pause made her feel safe for a moment and laughed slightly. Louie turned to her his eyes hard and cold as stone and she quieted instantly, "You were not there to raise them. Not, one single day. Yet, how closely they follow in their father's footsteps. They have inherited your blood, Noah, your rabbia, your anger."

Noah looked at Quinn, then back at Louie, "And you? What are you?"

"I am a creator," he waves to the garden surrounding the three of them, "Our very natures stood in opposition," he brought his fists together, "just like the frog and the," he paused trying to think of the English word, "Come si dice, scorpione."

"Scorpion," Quinn found her voice but still trembling along with the rest of her.

"Grazie, bella rosa," he smiled.

"Louie, let her go," Noah said calmly, putting a strong hand on her knee, "There's no need to keep involving her."

"Ah, that is where you are wrong Noah," a smiled crossed the aged face, "The anger your boys felt when she was gone is strong enough for them to put their own father in harms way. I need her to make sure it all stops today."

There was dead silence. No one spoke, Quinn forced her breathing to become steady, Noah and Louie stared each other down for the longest time. The birds knew the fire fight was about to take place and had flew away. The sound of many wings beating took over the silence, then the quiet took over. Then as if on cue the fire in the torch popped and the elder MacManus brought his eyes from Quinn to the old man, "Why did you sell me out Louie?"

The Italian shook his head, "You can never understand."

A slight laugh came from Noah, "Twenty-five years…try me."

Louie sat up higher in the chair, "I wanted to join with them."

"Them?"

"They were building an empire. I was helping them! I used you, Noah, to eliminate their problems, cut out their cancers. I earned my place among them."

Noah looks at the house in disrepair, "Is this your place among them? Because all I see is an old man in a broke down palace sitting in a garden."

"The scorpion and the frog, both lose everything," Louie said ruefully, "See, without you I was no longer useful to them. They cast me out!"

"Why the priest Louie? Why Quinn? Why all this? Why now," Noah asked looking at the horrified red head, the story the old man told her yesterday was just another lie. Then the realization she wasn't getting out of this alive hit her. The ginger fell from the chair to her knees praying as the two former friends continued. Paying attention to Louie's answer, it might hold the key to her survival. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she thought of Rosie, her baby girl; never having left that child's side for more than 12 hours and now she was facing a reality where she would never see her again. Thankful for all the grace God has bestowed upon her to keep Rosie safe. But the three Irishmen and the Mexican had to know no one was leaving alive.

"Because I knew it would bring you and your sons. You would destroy the Yakavettas for me and clear my way. This time I will take what is mine. Just a little piece, piccolo pezzetto, for my old age. After all, I have never been a greedy man," he put the needle back on the record. Music filled the garden space again, but what followed would haunt Quinn for the rest of her life.

Two gunshots rang out from the house. Noah stood throwing off is trench coat revealing a full length vest with six guns down the length of it. He pulled two and started firing as gunshots came in from outside. All Quinn could hear was gunshots, glass breaking and screaming. Louie just sat there looking at Noah, he didn't even flinch when the gunfire started. Noah dropped his first two guns in the fountain and glass crashed from behind. The red head looked to see Connor and Murphy fall from the ceiling and pull two guns each and start shooting the ambush of mobsters coming in from outside. Another loud crash of glass and a shotgun blast was heard before Romeo joined the party. Quinn tried to keep her head down with everything crashing down around and the bullets whizzing by but the sounds of the boys screaming kept her from taking cover. It must have been a primal protective instinct she had straightening up trying to find the twins, it was then she felt a sharp and hot sensation pierce through her left shoulder blade. She saw blood on the fountain in front of her, cocking her head to the side looking at the bright red spots curiously. White, hot, blinding pain was the feeling she felt next and she let out a scream. Louie looked at her and the quarter sized hole in her chest smiling slightly. Quinn felt weak and her breathing was hard and uneven. Placing her hands down in front of her trying to hold herself upright, but failed the pain was too much. She fell to the ground and felt the warm and sticky liquid leave her wound as she tried to stay awake. She heard Connor scream.

"OH GOD! NO! QUINN!" His handsome face came into view and she smiled slightly then hard pressure on her chest, "STAY WITH ME, Q! COME ON, BABY," he screamed and she could see tears streaming down his face. Murphy had her head in his lap, he was crying too. Quinn's eyes fluttered, "NO, LOVE, STAY AWAKE! QUINN," Connor screamed at the red head and she opened her eyes again. Connor leaned down to her ear whispering, "You don't get to leave me or Duffy or Rosie, ya hear? You stay with me, stay awake, help'll be here soon."

"Connor," she whispered, her voice raspy and wet then she gasped in pain.

"Don't try to talk, just stay awake, you can do this. You're stronger than this," he begged her, but her eyes closed. The last thing she felt was Connor and Murphy's tears on her face. The last thing she heard was the lighter haired twin whispering, "I love you."

* * *

**Author's Note 2 -** Please do not freak out or hate me, the story is **not** over and that's all you're gonna get until 10 is posted.


	10. Time Will Tell

Author's Note - Thank you to all my readers, you guys are so awesome! I couldn't do this without you.

DeDe324 - My constant companion and twitter friend, you are so amazing! My morning started off so great because I read your review to my last chapter, the reactions you had I couldn't have asked for a better one. I love you woman and you are most definitely a beautiful person inside and out!

There is still plenty more drama to be had, but I figured I would let everyone breathe a bit. Please read and review! Enjoy my lovelies!

* * *

Outside Louie's house stood Kuntsler in front of a swarm of cars, agents, cops including Dolly and Duffy. The two detectives waited nervously, Duffy more so, the carnage was plain from the outside, bodies strewn every which way riddled with bullet holes; blood oozing out staining the landscape.

Kuntsler held up a megaphone, "Connor and Murphy MacManus, we have you surrounded come out and surrender yourselves," his cocky voice echoing throughout the now quiet neighborhood.

Both of the twins cradling Quinn as she bled out looked at the other. Having one of the infamous telepathy sessions then looking at the red head, both of them nodded. The twins said a silent prayer for her before stowing their weapons. Connor gently picked her up, she moaned in pain but her voice was weak and breathing shallow. The lighter haired twin carried her out the front door; she was limp in his arms. He struggled to carry the slight woman; he had been shot in the thigh during the scuffle. He took care never to drop her. He bent to his knee a few times and Murphy helped him back up. Once Duffy got a glimpse of the dark red hair belonging to his wife he ran to her.

"Where do you think you're going detective," Kuntsler sneered, deliberately keeping him from Quinn.

"My wife's been shot you mother fucker. If you don't move…"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence detective, you will regret it. And we wouldn't want to lose poor little Quinn over an argument," the FBI agent's voice full of mocking.

Dolly pulled the agent away and Brendan broke free of the situation meeting Connor half way, both men had tears in their eyes. This woman that they both loved was put into a situation she never should have been apart of. If she died, neither one would be able to forgive themselves. Duffy carried her to the waiting ambulance climbing in as they brought Romeo out of the house. Kuntsler ordered one of his minions to follow the ambulance as it sped away to the nearest trauma center.

The paramedics worked frantically on both Quinn; tubes and needles sticking out of her. A heart monitor barely registering, they intobated her. Her heart became stronger with the added breathing help. From all the talk between the paramedics, she might have a collapsed lung and from the amount of blood she lost, the bullet might have hit her aorta. All Brendan could do was watch; he had never been this scared. He prayed all the way to the hospital. She made it to surgery without crashing and now the real waiting started. He was there alone. He called her parents and his giving them a heads up on the situation. Frank said they would drive down as soon as they could. His parents told him they would be praying, that was all they could do from Florida.

Brendan slumped down in the waiting room fingers woven together, trying to keep his emotions in check and remain calm. All he wanted to do was break down. He got up and paced several times then sat back down. The calm detective was replaced by a bundle of frazzled nerves. His phone rang when he went out for a cigarette, "Duffy," his voice shaky, thick with sorrow. "Seriously," he asked, almost laughing, "Where are they? Ok, yeah," a small smiled crossed his face. Kuntsler arrested the boys but left them with Dolly and they mysteriously got away and Dolly had the black eye to prove it. "No nothing yet, she's still in surgery. I gotta go, her parents are here," he hung up with Dolly. Frank embraced his son in law, tears in his eyes. Rome was comforting their mother, who was hysterical. "She's still in surgery, I don't have any news," he paused to look at his father in law, "Frank I am so sorry…"

"Brendan, shut up, you have nothing to apologize for. You did what was best, circumstances got out of hand. Are they?"

"The animals that took her and shot her, very much so; go in, I'll be there in a minute," he said motioning to the cigarette in his hand.

"Dad, take Mom," Rome said, "I'm gonna hang with Bren," she handed her wailing mother to the colonel. "Can I have one?"

"You smoke," he asked giving her a stick and lighting if for her.

"Only when I'm super stressed out," she said blowing out the smoke, "What happened?"

Duffy sighed and tears welled in his eyes again, "Someone followed me to the hotel, took her when I left and brought her to Maine. There was a gun fight and she got caught in the middle, took a stray bullet through her chest," his words caught in his throat his voice faltering as he started to cry again.

Rome hugged her brother in law and she joined him in crying. The first time around, she was beaten half to death, but there was hope, she was breathing on her own and she woke up. Scary didn't begin to cover it. Quinn's sister sobbed harder, trying to remember the last real conversation she had with her baby sister. Then she thought of Flynn. Rome sniffed a few times before pulling away, "Did you call Flynn?"

"Tried, no answer," Duffy explained.

"I'll try him again, go inside, and be with them. You come and get me the minute you know anything."

Brendan walked inside, the nurses had given Amanda something. She was sleeping now, probably the only one to get sleep. Frank handed him a cup of coffee. They both agreed after the third cup it was much worse than the coffee at the station. Dolly came by after being questioned by Kuntsler. The wily Greek detective had made the FBI agent that he was overtaken by the two younger vigilantes. Rome came in shortly after, no luck getting Flynn on the phone. She left him about 20 messages, he'd call when he could.

Dolly took Brendan outside, "I took them to an abandoned housing project. They wanna see her when she's out of surgery."

"Good," Duffy said, "What happened after I left?"

"They took Romeo to another hospital. Their father died along with the Old Man. It should be over," he lit a cigarette.

"Now we just gotta get Quinn through this. I'm gonna head back in," he walked in and one of the doctor's was talking to Frank.

He turned when Brendan came in, "You got her here just in time. She's still in surgery, her left lung collapsed and the bullet nicked her aorta. She lost a lot of blood, we gave her about 3 liters," the man in scrubs looked at the detective, "Her heart stopped while we were inflating her lung. We were able to get it going again, but hospital policy mandates us to inform you. And there are some forms you need to fill out, living will," the words he said only echoed in Brendan's head. He stopped listening after he said her heart stopped. Hyperventilating he dropped to his knees. Dolly picked him up and the surgeon continued talking to Frank.

"Brendan, she's gonna be fine. Still in surgery, but she'll pull through. The form are precautionary, nothing will happen. She's through the worst of it."

"Thanks Dolly," he let out a sigh of relief.

The family waited until 1 am, when the same surgeon came back down the hall. Rome and Amanda were asleep, the colonel and Duffy were still pacing having multiple cups of horrid hospital coffee. The doctor approached the red head's husband and father, "She's fine. All patched up and being moved into the recovery room as we speak. You can see her now," the doctor placed a hand on Brendan's shoulder giving a slight smile.

"Thank you doctor. Can you wake them up Frank, I'm anxious to see her. Dolly," he said and Dolly nodded leaving to get the boys. Brendan followed the doctor to Quinn's room. IV dripping, eyes closed in a hospital gown, the nurse was writing something in her chart. Duffy sighed again. The nurse smiled and left the couple alone. He pulled up a chair to Quinn, holding her hand. Her skin was still so very pale from the blood loss but still soft. "You scared the hell out of me today. Why didn't you take cover hun? Oh, God, I'm so thankful that you're alive. I'd be so lost without you. Hell I was lost for the day and a half you were. I love you Quinn," he kissed her head and she sighed quietly. Brendan laid his head next to her arm and fell asleep.

The detective heard the door open and he pulled his weapon. "Bren, it's Dolly," he said hands up. "I brought the boys," he brought in Connor and Murphy. They met Duffy with a hug.

"Ya mind if I have a minute with the lass," Connor asked softly.

"That's fine, we'll be outside," the three men left him alone with the ginger.

The lighter haired twin sat in Duffy's chair, "Hey Q," he started, stroking her hair and face, "I wish ya were awake for this, but I guess this will have ta do. I am so sorry that I got ya mixed up in this mess. Ya were way too sweet and innocent for what we did," tears started to form, "Ya were my biggest regret. I always wanted to take ya with me, but I knew better. Ya take care of Duffy and that beautiful babe. I will never forget ya. Is brea liom tu mo banrion (I love you my queen)," he whispered gently kissing her lips. Connor got up and let the boys in. He took Duffy to the side, "Ya take care of her and Rosie, love her like there's no tomorrow."

Brendan nodded, "I will, thank you Connor for saving her, I owe you a lot."

"We'll call it even."

"Ya girls done over there," Murphy asked, turning to Quinn, "Why didn't ya hit the deck," he took her right hand. He looked at his brother and the detectives before turning back the red head. He leaned down and whispered, "I would have loved having ya as my annoying little sister. He was gonna ask ya, stupid git was head over heels for ya. Be good kid, I love ya," he kissed her head. "Whatever he told ya Bren, make it double for me," Murphy warned.

"You have my word, now you two better get out of here. Keep in touch if you can," Duffy said as the twins left with Dolly. He turned back to his wife. Her breathing even and steady, the beeps of the heart monitor in the normal range. The green eyed detective settled back in the chair, head by her side.

Quinn stirred a bit, "I love you Brendan," she mumbled.

"I love you, Q," he whispered kissing her soft cheek, before nodding off again.


	11. Say What Now?

**Author's Note -** A sincere note of gratitude to all my readers, I know you're out there and you are fabulous! Thank you for keeping your interest in this story, it means a lot to me.

**DeDe324 -** Oh my lovely, lovely and wonderful friend! You are too, too kind to me sometimes, your excitement over my writing rivals my excitement to yours. (Seriously read Make This Go On Forever and the sequel Ashes & Wine, it will blow you away!) You amaze me, with every word you say about me. All the internet love and good vibes you send. I am so glad that I know you and that we can bounce ideas and ask for help from each other, that right there is more than enough reason to keep giving you all the shout outs in the world! You're awesome woman and I love you dearly!

**Stacey -** You rock my world! Love ya and thank you for all the hugs and pretty words. You're a doll!

So the skinny on chapter 11, it's kind of a bonding/recap chapter. I hope it's not just filler, it's meant to map out a later chapter I have in mind. Alright enough whining onto the reading! Please enjoy, read and review, if you would be so kind. Love you all!

* * *

The next afternoon, the anesthesia wore off and Quinn woke up. Pain killers being true to their name, she only felt a dull ache running through her upper left chest. Still groggy from the drugs she turned slightly and saw the messy dark brown hair of her husband sleeping in the chair bent over on her bed his hand on hers. The red head smiled, glad he was safe, glad she was alive. Just watching him sleep, a role reversal of their weekends, Brendan always woke up first turned to his right side facing her. The gentle detective would stroke he face and hair until she woke up. Quinn turned on her side carefully and ran her fingers through his hair. The door opened and her father came in with three very large cups of coffee he bought around the corner.

"Hey Bee, you're up," he said quietly, "Good to see he crashed, been running on an empty tank for the longest time," he handed his daughter the latte and pulled up a chair on her right side. "How ya feeling?"

"I'm ok, probably worse after the drugs wear off," she looked at her father's strong face, it was knitted together in thought, "What's up Daddy?"

He turned his green eyes to his youngest, "Tell me everything," he said quietly, "I need to know what happened. Why is everyone after Connor and Murphy? Start back in 1998 and then end where you got shot," Frank's eyes were intense and filled with uncertainty.

Quinn dropped her head and took in a sharp breath, playing the the plastic lid on her coffee. Casting her eyes up to her father and let out the breath she had been holding in, "Okay, remember the Saint Patrick's Day incident I told you about?" Frank nodded taking a sip of coffee, "It started then, on my birthday," she smirked a bit, "The Russians were part of the mod buying up buildings, they wanted Doc's place. The boys tired to get them to leave but a fight ensued and they got the better of the mobsters. The next morning, and I'm paraphrasing here, they came looking for revenge and it left two dead Russians in the alleyway behind their loft. The next part I'm unsure of, even though Connor tried to explain it to me, the night they stayed in the holding cell they got a 'calling' from God, to hunt down and kill evil men," Quinn paused letting her words sink in. Frank took another sip of coffee and his daughter did the same, glancing at her husband, still dead to the world. He must have been up for days.

"Odd, but not unheard of, go on. Tell me how you ended up at Yakavetta's house."

"This is oddly familiar," she mumbled throwing her eyes at Brendan once again then back to her dad, "After the boys and Rocco broke in to my place and told me to keep a low profile. I tried, coming to stay with you and mom. I guess they knew I was friends with Rocco cause I worked at the bar," she shrugged her shoulders, not really sure how they knew who she was, "They grabbed me and brought me to his house. They thought Rocco was the mastermind behind all the dead mobsters."

Frank looked at his daughter, not needing to know the grisly details he knew all too well; having read the police report Smecker gave him. "So what happened this time?"

"It started when Father McKinney was murdered," Quinn paused a moment to say a prayer, McKinney was her family's priest when she was growing up. "It was a message to the boys that the war they started was just beginning. They came after me because I got a chance to testify, it was Yakavetta's son who thought he was running the show. His goons came after me and Rosie."

"Why did you take her to Bren's parents? You never told me the reasoning behind it, in fact Bee I didn't get another phone call from you," he said sternly.

"Sorry Daddy, the eight of us were kind of radio silent with the outside world."

"Eight," he questioned, eyebrow raised.

"I'm getting there. I took Red to Carol's because the guys called me Cavanaugh, not Duffy. So if I took her to you there was a chance I'd be putting everyone in danger. Plus Carol was going to Florida with Andrew to see Bridget, it made much more sense." Taking a gulp of coffee, she opened her mouth to continue but Brendan stirred, "Hey handsome," she smiled as her husband threw his arms around her covering her face with kisses. Quinn could see he had been crying, "Hey B, we gotta tell him what happened," she nodded towards her dad, sitting quietly and patiently for the explanation to continue. Duffy sat down and let his wife continue, "Connor and Murphy and their friend Romeo saved Red and me. Connor made sure Rosie was safe and then took me to McGinty's to wait until they came back. Back in '98 Smecker, Dolly, Greenly and Duffy here helped the boys evade capture and plan the publicized killing of Papa Joe. When McKinney was killed they called in Eunice Bloom, Paul's protege, she was also helping keep the boys safe and out of a prison cell."

"How did you wind up in Maine?"

The detective and his wife looked at each other, "The twin's father Noah is the one that started it all with a friend Louie. Louie was the mastermind behind the priest and my kidnapping. He settled in Maine," She stopped when the realization took hold, she had no idea what happened after she blacked out, "I need to be filled in on a lot huh?"

"Quite a bit," Brendan whispered as they turned back to Frank deep in thought.

Quinn's father took a few sips of coffee, handing Brendan his. Looking between his youngest and her husband, "Why didn't you tell me all this before?"

Both of them shrugged, "I thought it was over and I guess I was being loyal to the boys. Connor asked me not to tell anyone, so I didn't," Quinn said after a moment.

Frank looked at Quinn, softened his eyes a bit, "You should have told me Bee. I would have helped." Brendan and Quinn looked at each other, both of them slack jawed, then turned to the colonel, "Don't be so surprised. They saved my youngest more times than I can remember, I owe them so much more than I could repay. I'll help in anyway I can. Now you two catch up," he got up kissed his daughter's head and walked out.

After the door closed, "I never pictured my military father as pro vigilante," she looked at Duffy, "I know it's bad, but fill me in."

"Not sure where to start," he paused, not wanting to give the news about Greenly.

"Start at the beginning and when you get to now stop," she kissed him lightly.

Duffy took a deep breath, "Well, let's start with the non horrible news and work our way to the really bad," he tried to smile but it failed and Quinn nodded solemnly, "Ok," he took a breath, "Louie is dead and so is Noah." The detective paused as tears streamed down the red head's cheeks, she motioned for him to keep going, "Eunice is on the run, Panza is dead but not before…" taking a breath, "He killed David." Quinn burst into sobs, he was silly and impetuous but he had a kind heart and was funny. He lit up with joy every time Rosie was around, which is why Quinn asked him to be the girl's God father. Face in her hands she silently sobbed for her lost friend. It never seemed to fail when the boys were around, it was Rocco the first time and now Greenly. The thought of the Funny Man made her cry harder. Her face was red and twisted with grief as she looked at Brendan.

"Are the boys ok?"

He nodded, "They're safe for now. Romeo was taken to another hospital, I'm not sure of his condition. Dolly will be by later with news. How ya feeling," he lifted her chin, her eyes glowing.

"Like I've been run over. Were they here?"

Brendan nodded, "They wanted to see you…"

The door opened and Kuntsler walked in with a little weasel of a man. The FBI agent still as smug as ever, even though he had lost the boys, he was still going to get Quinn. He sneered at the detective as he stood almost daring the cop to do something stupid. Brendan's fists were shaking clenched tightly. "How's our favorite little gunshot victim today," his voice thick with sarcasm and detestation. His arms crossed in front of his chest, posture stiff as a board, all the while the smug sneer permanently stuck to his face as he looked at the couple. He had her right where he wanted her.


	12. Flying Accusations

**Author's Note -** Many, many thanks to me readers, you all are amazing and light up my day as my stats climb. It means so much to me that you all are staying interested.

**DeDe324 -** My faves interwebs person! You are such a sweetheart and so damn funny, not to mention talented as all get out. I love you so much! Thank you so much for the love, the reviews, the encouragement, the pushing and the friendship. You've gotten me over a ton of bumps in the road. So, so grateful for you! Love, love, love you1

**sprite76 -** Gurl, you are so fun! Thank you for the encouragement and the pretty words and the fun reviews! So happy and glad that I know someone like you, just as devious and playful as me if not more so. Love you lady, can't wait to hang out Friday and Saturday.

Chapter 12 - And you thought I was gonna let you all breath a sigh of relief, not so! Dramatic inflection aside, please enjoy the next chapter and review if you feel so inclined. Would love to know your thoughts, thank you!

* * *

Quinn sat wide eyed the pain increasing in her chest, "I was fine until just now. Is there something I can help you with Agent Kuntsler?"

The FBI agent crossed his arms and scoffed, "You can be a good girl and come quietly. Quinn Duffy, you're under arrest for obstruction of justice and harboring fugitives."

"Bullshit," Brendan yelled standing in Kuntsler's way.

"Oh, don't even get me started on you detective, I'm waitin' for the list of charges for you. I'll have your badge for your involvement," the brown eyed man got in Duffy's face. Both men scowling at each other waiting for the other to back down. The little man at Kuntsler side stood with a mile wide grin on his face.

The door opened to Quinn's room, Dolly walked in with Frank and the handsome DA from eight years ago. Gabriel's appearance hadn't changed, still so dashing in his very stylish suit. Flashing a gleaming smile at Quinn he rounded on the agent, "Special Agent Kuntsler," his voice mocking, "We meet again. As I have explained to you my client has committed no crime. She had no idea where the MacManus brothers were or where they are now. She has been shot in the chest, just woke up from major surgery, she shouldn't be awake let alone going anywhere for questioning," Kuntsler tried to cut him off but the lawyer kept talking making his way to Quinn's bedside, "If your charges are founded she will cooperate _after_ she has recovered, not before. And you will need a warrant. Am I making myself clear Special Agent Kuntsler?"

The stunned man from the FBI shook off the attorney's words, "She was at the scene, one of the brothers carried her out."

"Circumstantial at best, she was kidnapped from the motel Duffy put her at and taken to the house in Maine. She had no idea that the MacManus brothers would be showing up there let alone know she was getting out alive."

"She has a connection, she was involved with Connor, it's in the police report from '98," his voice was getting higher and louder.

Gabriel opened his mouth in rebuttal but Quinn cut him off, "Yes, that is true Agent Kuntsler. However, I was only involved with Connor for less than a year. You can't possibly tell me that the FBI is researching all of the twins' old girlfriends, that would be a very long list," she said poker face in full force.

Kuntsler and the little man with him glared at the red head, "This is not over," he made his way to Quinn, "I will make your life a living hell. I'm gonna get off on watching you and your husband squirm. I will find them Red and when I do the whole house of cards you built will fall down. I'm gonna be there putting the handcuffs on you myself," he smirked a bit looking down the gap in her gown, "Too bad it couldn't be under better circumstances," his lips on her ear making her shiver. He stood made his way to the door, "Johnson," he addressed the little man, "Stay here, keep the poor dear company," voice full of mocking as he leveled his gaze at Quinn, "I will see you again," he slammed the door behind him.

Johnson stayed in the red head's room surrounded by her family, Gabriel and Dolly; the protege grinning from ear to ear. He was about 5'7, thin as a rail with dirty blonde hair that was on the greasy side. His face was reminiscent of a rodent, nose and chin pointed and he had a slight but visible overbite. His cloudy blue eyes magnified by the wire rim glasses and looking right at Quinn.

"There something I can help you with Johnson," the ginger's husband asked abruptly.

"No," his voice was high pitched and it broke just a tad, "Just following orders," standing his ground.

"Well you can follow orders outside this room. She's not under arrest."

The grin on his face got wider, "Have it your way detective," he walked out the door.

"Oh shit,' Quinn sighed obviously creeped out and in a lot of pain. Pushing the button on her pain meds, "What are we gonna do," lips quivering.

"You're doing absolutely nothing but healing," Brendan sat down next to her, stroking her hair, "He's got nothing. If he did he wouldn't throw out those threats."

"He's right Quinn," Gabriel added, "Besides I'm not going to let my favorite client get arrested by such a jackass," he smiled again.

"Wait, client? What happened to the DA gig?"

"Retired after the trial, got hired by a huge firm. I am at your disposal."

Dolly's phone rang,"Yeah, hang on," he looked at Duffy, "I gotta take this," he stepped outside threw a glare at Johnson and found a quiet spot, "It's safe. I'll talk to them but there might be a problem. An FBI agent is gunning for Quinn, probably to bring you out. John Kuntsler, I don't want to know, do what you have to do," he hung up. "You messed with the wrong red head."

* * *

"When the fuck is he gonna show," Murphy asked quietly .45 at the ready.

"I don't fuckin' know. Keep your fuckin' mouth shut," Connor whispered harshly at him.

They waited behind the parked black van for the FBI agent to come out. Quinn deserved to move on, not be constantly reminded or haunted by the name of MacManus. The boys were going to make sure of it. It was past ten they had been waiting since eight. He may have been a smug son of a bitch but Kuntsler was thorough. The light emanating from the lone rectangle on the fourth floor finally went out. Connor nodded to Murphy, this had to go off without a hitch. One solitary mistake could mean prison for them, Quinn and the detectives. Connor promised not to let that pretty little girl grow up without parents, he was going to keep it come Hell or high water. Kuntsler walked to his sedan stretching and yawning while he fumbled with his keys. Murphy flanked the trunk of the car while Connor came around the front.

Gun pointed to his back, "What the fuck? I am an FBI age..."

"Shut the fuck up," Connor snapped as Murphy came into view.

"You wanted us, well you fuckin' got us," the darker haired twin growled sights leveled at the man's head.

Quinn's ex grabbed the collar of the cheap shirt pulling Kuntsler close, "That poor girl had nothin' ta do with us. Wrong fuckin' place, wrong fuckin' time."

"B-b-but you c-c-carried her..." his words garbled as his tie was choking him.

"I wasn' gonna leave the girl ta die alone," the Irishman spat out, "Leave her and her family be. Ya fuckin' think about her, come fuckin' near her, ya'll find I won' be so fuckin' nice about it," Connor's voice raw and ragged but menacing, the man from the FBI nodded furiously.

"Sorry didn't get that Kunty," Murph added.

"I'll drop the investigation against her," he said as Connor let him go. Instinct made Kuntsler rub his throat, all the smug bravado left him when he felt the barrel of gun at his back. Looking between the twins, fear the only thing running through his veins.

"See that ya do," Connor said darkly. The twins walked away vanishing into the darkened Boston streets


	13. Burning Bright

**Author's Note -** Thanks to all my readers, you guys make me feel all kinds of fuzzy! Couldn't do it without the readers, so thank you very much from the bottom of my heart. I know I say that a lot, but I mean it. Every time my stats go up I smile and it's you, my readers that put that smiled on my face and make me want to continue to write.

**DeDe324 -** Woman what would I do without you? You are such an amazing person and talent! You make me laugh and get excited about writing, not to mention I'm on pins and needles for the last chapter of Ashes & Wine (truly amazing and awesome story along with it's prequel Make This Go On Forever, check 'em out if you haven't so, so good!). I love our banter and the ideas we pitch back and forth and you're a fellow Disneyphile! So good! I love you lady and this wouldn't be possible if you didn't push me, so thank you! Much love with exclamation points!

**sprite76 -** You are awesome, let no one tell you, even yourself, tell you otherwise. I do not hang out with non awesome people, aforementioned DeDe324 above, so you're just going to have to resign to the face that you are awesome. Thank you for your well thought out reviews and the fact you wanted to cheat and peak at my notes on this chapter. I love hanging out and talking with you. You matter and I love you!

Lucky chapter 13 - Getting close, two more to go. I hope you all enjoy this one, spells out some things and it's still on the light side of things so I hope some of the banter makes you crack a smile. Enjoy, please read and review!

* * *

Six weeks had passed and Quinn was still in the hospital, looking forward to going home in a couple days. Healing nicely and she had her family back together. Rosaleigh came back with Bren's parents and it was a hard conversation to tell a young child that her mother had been shot in the chest. Duffy tried to dance around it but they couldn't lie to her. Red's parents just told her that Mommy was in the wrong place at the wrong time and the bad men that shot her wouldn't do it again because Daddy arrested them. The curious child asked to see the injury and Quinn complied; removing the bandage Rosie looked fascinated at her mother's once perfect skin now marred with a quarter sized scar in her chest. The wound still pink as it was healing and the black stitching pulling it closed making the skin tighter. Quinn didn't show the worst of it, the bullet went straight through her back and out her chest, the entrance wound was far worse than the exit. Made worse by the surgery, a constant reminder on her body of the two Irish twins that came into her life changing it forever. It almost made her laugh, Connor had tried to talk her into getting a tattoo when they were dating. Quinn protested saying she never wanted her body scarred with something that would give her bad memories, the irony of it all.

Nothing had been heard from Kuntsler or Johnson in the six weeks, it had been peaceful. Then a new problem began a few days before Quinn was scheduled to go home. Dr. Tucker had come in to examine her, check for irregular breathing and heartbeat, how much longer she had to have the stitches and how she was doing. The average sized man with the wire rims entered the flower and balloon filled room, getting used to the pungent smell of lilies and orchids.

"How's my favorite patient today," he asked looking through Quinn's chart rather than at her.

"Fine Dr. Tucker, but I seem to have a 35 pound weight on my legs that won't move," the ginger smiled at her daughter who was now sticking her tongue out in Quinn's direction.

"Come here sugar, Mom needs to talk to the doctor," Brendan picked up the girl and kissed Quinn on the head as he went outside.

"No pain," the doctor said listening to her heart.

"Not as much, still hurts when it's really cold or when I take a deep breath. So I'm guessing no exercise for a while?"

"Not until the stitches come out. Heart sounds good, blood pressure looks good, lungs still aren't 100% but you should be fine. Remember to call me anytime you feel something is wrong. But your color is back and you are walking on your own with no problem?"

"No problem, although can we not tell my husband, I'd like it if he carried me everywhere for a while, milk this getting shot thing for all it's worth," they laughed a bit.

"I'll be sure to tell him. Get some rest and I'll discharge you first thing tomorrow," he marked a few more things on her chart before signing it.

"Going home soon," Duffy asked anxiously after Tucker left.

"I'm all yours in a few days Bren," she smiled.

"Good, someone came by to see you."

He opened the door wider and a tall man with bright red hair walked in wearing an army uniform. Quinn's eyes filled with tears at the sight of her brother, this was the second time he had been called home after she was injured. Flynn smiled as he walked to her throwing his arms around her. The red head hadn't seen her oldest sibling since Rosie's last birthday, he was gone way too often. When he pulled away to look at Quinn, she punched him playfully.

"What was that for?"

"Foxtrot," she glared at him, "Wait until you have kids."

"Aw come on sis, you're gonna spoil all of Uncle Flynn's fun."

"Flynn Humphrey, you teach anything else to my five year old and I'll do worse that punch you."

He laughed, "Guess I don't need to ask how you're doing, still such a firecracker. How does Duffy handle you?" She looked at him smirk on her face with eyebrows raised, "No, Quinn, that's enough, no."

"Hey soldier," Frank called from the door, "When did you get here?"

"Couple hours ago, flew all night, I am exhausted. Would have been here sooner but stuff came up."

"Let me bend your ear if Quinn's done scarring you," the Colonel said.

"Ya done," he asked his sister.

After a moment of consideration, "For right now. Can you send my detectives in?"

Her father nodded and as they stepped into the hall letting Dolly and Duffy in Quinn could hear, "Uncle Flynn! Are you going to tell me more about the code?"

"You better believe it Rusty, but I gotta talk to Grandpa at the moment. Stay with Rome and I'll buy you sugar later."

"I'm gonna kill him," Quinn grumbled under her breath. She looked at the two amused detectives and laughed herself, "So Dad's telling Flynn about the boys. Have you heard anything from them?"

"Called 'em yesterday, Romeo's set to be released to the Hoag in a couple days. They want help busting him out; with Kuntsler gone shouldn't be too hard," Dolly hesitated before ending his sentence.

"What?"

The Greek detective sighed, "Connor wants to see you."

Quinn breathing became a bit labored, the last time she saw Connor he was trying to keep her alive. Throwing her eyes to her husband then back to Dolly, "Why? I thought he had said his goodbyes to me."

"He wouldn't say. Look Q, not sayin' you have to, but he just wants to see you before they leave."

Quinn looked at Duffy who gave a smile, "You're ok with this? Seems like every time I'm around those boys I get hurt."

"Yeah, talk to him let him get the closure he needs," Duffy touched her face, "I know I would want to see you one last time," he kissed her.

"Do I need to leave?"

"Sorry Dolly, yeah I'll talk to Connor," she said, hoping to now regret saying them.

Connor sat by the window anxiously waiting for Dolly's return. There were so many things filling up his brain that he couldn't leave without saying goodbye to her again. It was stupid and selfish but he didn't care, eight years and the torch he carried for that girl hadn't dimmed one bit. Pacing and muttering to himself as Murphy watched.

"Ya thinkin' bout Quinn again?"

"Can ya just learn to mind yer fuckin' business?"

Murphy made his way to his brother, "Hey, ya aren't the only one that cares. But we got shit ta do Conn. We can' let Romeo waste away in the fuckin' Hoag, so get yer head in the game," the darker haired twin said pointedly when the door opened. Dolly came in followed by Dolly, Frank and Flynn.

The boys turn to see the new arrivals when Flynn flew at Connor, "You're the reason my sister got shot and beat nearly to death. If you ever come around her again, you'll deal with me, got that?"

"Hey Flynn, if it wasn't for them I'd be all dead. Now let him go, we're here to help," Quinn said from the open door. Flynn moved out of Connor's way. He saw the red head awake for the first time since Louie's house. He ran to her picked her up holding her tightly and kissing her face. "Connor, put me down, I still have a husband," she whispered.

"Sorry Q, just last time I saw ya, ya didn't look so good."

"It's ok," she gave his arm a squeeze as he set her feet on the ground, "This is my dad Frank and my brother Flynn, they're here to help." The boys shook hands with the red head's father and brother.

Connor turned to Quinn, "Can I talk with ya?"

She sighed a bit, "Yeah, come on," she took him out to the car, "What's this about Connor," he cut her off with another embrace.

"Ya had me so scared. I don't know how ya can forgive me for what happened," voice thick with emotion. He pulled away from her, his eyes wet and she could see the green in the sea of blue.

"Connor, I told you before, I don't blame you," she shook her head, "This is so crazy."

"I know. What I wanted ta talk ta ya about is," he looked into her eyes and lost all thought.

"Is what, spit it out MacManus," Quinn said quietly.

The lighter haired twin cupped her face, "If ya ever need me I will find a way ta be there for ya," a smile crossed his handsome face, "I still love ya, don't think I could stop if I tried."

Quinn smiled looking at his roguish and charming face, "Damn you and your chivalry. If I ever need you, I'll call," he cut her off with a soft kiss on her lips. The taste of smoke and whiskey made her knees buckle. His strong hands held her up, "You're gonna pay for that," she whispered.

Connor smiled, "It was worth it."

"Don't we have a Mexican to save?"

"Aye, we do, come on you get to see my world famous planning," he put an arm around her holding her close.

"So what movie did you get it from?"

"Who ya been talkin' to," he laughed as they walked back into the abandoned house. Flynn got a better look at Connor in the light and a memory stirred.

"Hey wait a minute," he said putting the pieces together, "You guys were in the bar that day when she called me about Duffy over here."

"Aye," the simultaneous answer came as they both lit up.

"Huh," was all Quinn's brother could say.


	14. End Game

**Author's Note -** Hello my lovelies! I have returned with another drama filled chapter.

**DeDe324 -** My BDS quoting partner! As you know this chapter gave me the worst time, I mapped it out like three times and I'm finally happy with it. Thanks for listening to me whine about it. I didn't have nearly the trouble I thought I would writing it. Thank you for being amazing and making me laugh so much, this week was a monster, but things are looking up. You are amazing and I love you so much!

**sprite76 -** You are too good to me and too funny. I love you and you never want to know what's going on in my head, it's rather scary in there (read All Men Of Action Are Dreamers, and you'll find out). Thank you for being there for me, you know how horrible this week was for me too, couldn't have gotten through it without my best gals! Love you and I'll talk to you soon.

One more and that's all she wrote folks, thank you for sticking with Quinn's journey. I'm gonna miss my plucky little read head. Please enjoy, read and review!

* * *

Quinn snickered a bit at her brother's speechlessness, there was a first time for everything. A strong hand was placed on her shoulder and the red head jumped a bit. She turned to see Murphy, his face now twisted into an expression that reminded her of one of Connor's famous concerned looks. "Can I talk to ya?"

The ginger nodded, "Yeah, you ok Murph?"

"Ask me when it's over," he huffed out leading Quinn to a quiet corner of the abandoned house. Offering her a cigarette to buy sometime, he didn't know how to start this conversation. He loved Quinn, she was his little sister whether it was official or not, the last thing he wanted was to tell her to stay away from them; if he didn't he knew that Connor wouldn't let go and put her and her family in danger. Poor red head had been through enough for them and all they did to repay it was run away.

Worry crossed Quinn's face, "Murphy," she ventured.

Her soft voice broke into his thoughts, "Sorry Q," he sighed looking at her, this hurt more than it should.

"MacManus," she replied playfully annoyed. It wasn't like Murphy to hold anything back, always had a comeback for everything. He was the more quick witted of the brothers.

"What'd he tell ya?"

"That if I ever needed him to call, he'd try to be there."

"Figured, git," he snorted, "Ya know you can't ever take him up on that?"

Quinn nodded solemnly, "Yeah, I know Murph," her green eyes filling with tears as she looked over Murphy's face, telling her that this was the end was killing him. It wasn't any easier for the red head, somehow she always thought their time away wasn't permanent, but this time there was no coming back.

"What'd ya tell him?"

"I told him I would," she glanced at Connor talking with Flynn and Duffy.

"Well ya can't. Ya can't give him fuckin' hope like that. That idiot brother of mine needs ta get over ya," the darker haired twin's face read frustration, mostly for Connor.

"Give him some credit. He was only doing it to because he has a warped sense of chivalry. We both know you aren't coming back, even if I happened to need you," Quinn smiled a bit.

A slight smiled crossed Murphy's handsome face, "I forget what a smart kid ya are. I think ya might have fallen for the wrong brother," they both chuckled a bit.

Quinn shoved him playfully, "Whatever Murph," she hugged him tightly not wanting to let go even though she knew she had to, "Love you big brother."

Murph kissed her head, "Love ya too girl. Take care of Duffy and that little beauty, ya hear?"

"Always," she looked into his eyes, the blue seemed darker like the night sky, his pupils only slightly darker. Quinn kissed his cheek, "Come on, let's go see what strategy Connor has copied from The Great Escape," they laughed a bit but knew that's where he'd get the plan from. The lighter haired MacManus always wanted to be Steve McQueen. Quinn had sat through Bullit so many times it was committed to memory. Arm around Quinn's shoulder the pair rejoined the group. The ginger threw a wink at her husband before reaching up to kiss Murphy again, "You take care of him," she whispered and he nodded. "You have a plan, I assume?"

"There is no way you're finding out," Flynn snapped.

Frank came to his daughter, "You need to go home, get some rest. We'll take care of everything and call you when it's over," he hugged her.

"I know, Daddy," she whispered pulling away from her father and into the safe and secure arms of her handsome husband kissing him. Melting into him, still catching her off guard with how soft his lips were combined with the sneaky strength in his arms. Quinn threw her arms around his neck, just enjoying him for a moment. Then the groans started from behind the couple. Duffy and Quinn chuckled a bit, lips still attached for a moment, the red head turned, "Yeah, yeah, yeah," she spun around to the scrunched up faces of her brother and the twins. Brendan held onto her waist as she turned, keeping her close. "The fragile gunshot victim will get out of your hair. Just be careful," she turned back to her detective, "Come home soon," she pleaded, "We have about six weeks to make up for."

"That's my baby sister boys," Flynn groaned and the boys laughed her father gave a slight smile.

Brendan smiled kissing her head, "As soon as it's over, I'll be home," he kissed her lips lightly, to more groans.

Quinn walked up to her brother punching him on the arm, "Ow," he shouted rubbing his bicep.

"Serves you right," she hugged him, "Nothing happens to them, understood soldier?"

"Yes ma'am."

Quinn turned to the Irishmen and tears fell from her green eyes again. She looked over them trying to memorize everything, this couldn't be the last time she'd ever see them; it seemed impossible. The twins embraced her in a tight hug, all three of them relieved it was over but mourning the end of a family bond. Connor and Murphy kissed her temples as she kissed their cheeks, no words could have made this moment more poignant. A collective breath was released as the boys let her go. All eyes on the ginger as she walked out the door. The car engine turned over and drove away. Quinn's journey home was filled with so many memories, ones that made her cry, others making her laugh, most of them making her wish that circumstances would be different. That the boys could stay, have an active role in her life. The red head pulled into the drive way of her home. Looking at their home, how she missed the normalcy of it all. Quinn sighed again, getting out of the sedan making her way to the door. Another car pulled up on the crub. She turned and froze not recognizing the car. The doors opened, Kuntsler and Johnson got out. The action seemed to be in slow motion, like an action movie.

"If it isn't the girl who wouldn't die," Kuntsler smirked as he sauntered up to her pulling out handcuffs.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The FBI agent grabbed the red head hard by the arms spinning her around, "Told ya Red, I'd put these on personally," he whispered into her ear, "Now be a good girl, don't wanna hurt you more than I have to." Quinn could hear the smile on his face as the cold metal handcuffs ratcheted, placed them on her tightly, "Quinn Duffy, you are under arrest for obstruction of justice, harboring fugitives and for being a pain in my ass," turning her around nose to nose, "There is a way to get you out of this, just tell me where they are," he ran his hand through her hair, "Come on Red, make it easy on yourself."

Quinn pulled away, "You can only hold me for 24 hours before your bogus charges are shot to hell by my attorney and you better believe I'll be calling him."

John smiled, "Fine have it your way," he pulled out a cell phone dialing a number. "Ah, detective, lovely night isn't it? Just wanted to let you know I'm taking your wife down to the station for some questioning," he looked directly at Quinn, nothing but malice in his tone and eyes. Quinn started to get scared, he was going off book. "There is a way you can stop this. Bring me the MacManus brothers and no harm will come to this pretty little wife of yours," Kuntsler smiled. The way he showed his teeth, blood should have been dripping down from his canines. "You have two hours, meet me at the docks. I do hope that you do the honorable thing detective, wouldn't want Quinn to forget how to swim would we," he hung up grabbed the red head by the arm and practically threw her into the back of his sedan.

"Bren, what's going on," Flynn ventured.

Duffy's kind face twisted with hate, "Kuntsler, that mother fucker, he arrested Quinn. He's gonna hurt her if you don't turn yourselves in."

All eyes were on Connor and Murphy who looked at each other then back at Quinn's family, "Let's get her back," Connor said, rage seeping through his voice and body. His face wore Duffy's matching expression of hate.


	15. Closure

**Author's note -** Well it had to end sometime, and I'm very sad that it did. I loved this story so much, it has become one of my favorites. I am overjoyed that so many of you liked it as well. Thank you for taking the time to read it and keep reading it as I posted new chapters. My apologies for taking so long to post this, real life has been a bit overwhelming leaving me very little time.

**DeDe324 -** My stalwart, a huge support, fan and very dear friend. I love you so much and this wouldn't have been possible without the many hours we have played with each other. You are amazing my dear and I look forward to what you have to say. Loves!

**sprite76 -** Thanks for the very pretty things you say and all the support as well. I love reading your reactions to my characters, you're a good friend and sometimes I don't think I deserve how good you are to me. Love ya much!

* * *

The drive was excruciating, every bump, every swift turn made the red head jump. Johnson's rodent like face was twisted with delight, his mentor had certainly made an impression on the young man. Quinn felt naked and dirty the way the protege was staring through her. Kuntsler seemed to be proud of himself, this little plan using the ginger to get to the boys, if things went wrong it would be a bigger mess than at Louie's. The boys had lost so much, Rocco, Noah, almost losing Romeo and finally letting Quinn go. Now, they were coming after her again with her husband for the third time in the past three months they would attempt to save her life. If she lived through this, the red head would never leave her house again. A rueful chuckle escaped her mouth, the evil man from the FBI caught it.

"Something you wanna say?"

"Nothing you want to hear," spitting her words at him. Johnson moved to grab her arm.

"Leave her alone. Let the girl have her little victories. She's a smart girl, little Quinn knows she's not making it out alive. Not if I have anything to say about it," his dark brown eyes widened, "Dontcha kid?"

"It's cute when my dad calls me kid, when you do it makes you sound like a pedophile."

Kuntsler laughed, "No wonder you've got those guys are nipping at my heels to get you back, little spitfire. Bet you're a terror in the sack."

A thoughtful look crossed the red head's face, "Didn't think I was your type."

"Type isn't a factor, if you use your mouth well, that's all that matters."

"You're disgusting," Quinn choked out.

"What's a matter Q? Don't like the truth? Come on, you can't tell me you haven't been on your knees for Duffy. The way you have him and Connor falling over themselves, you have to give good head. Just between us Red, spit or swallow?"

Quinn kicked the driver's seat pushing Kuntsler forward making him hit the accelerator for a moment lurching the car forward then the brunette man slam on the breaks the force pushed the red head who wasn't wearing a seat belt into the seat hitting her head then ricocheting back. As her back hit the seat her still healing chest started to bleed again. Moaning in pain unable to stop the oozing blood coming through her shirt or the trickle coming from her hairline. Quinn tilted her head back, trying to become as comfortable as possible being handcuffed. The rest of the ride was silent. The ginger just tried to stay awake, she didn't hit her head that hard but a concussion was nothing to take lightly.

The car stopped, Kuntsler got out opening Quinn's door pulling her out roughly, "Hey, you might want to take it easy, they'll kill you if you kill me."

Gripping her arm tightly whispering into her ear, "You're meeting your end one way or another tonight. Too bad Red, we could have had some real fun, now move," he growled keeping a tight grasp on her.

When they walked to the spot, it was then the salt air hit her nose and the chill in the air, even through Brendan's borrowed sweater she was shivering. The men from the FBI started to fidget and pace; both of them casting glances at Quinn, like she had any clue when they would show or if they would show. Praying that her father and brother would stay put, she knew Bren would do no such thing. A solid titanium walled room couldn't keep him from her, the red head knew that. A trait she both cherished and disliked. Quinn counted a total of 13 minutes passed before headlights pulled up lighting up the girl being held by the two agents. Connor and Murphy exited the car weapons drawn followed seconds later by an equally armed Duffy. No sign of the colonel or Flynn, Quinn let out a small sigh of relief.

"Quinn, you hurt," Connor yelled.

"No.."

She was cut off by Kuntsler's big hand over her mouth, "You should know she's damaged goods MacManus," he taunted pulling his weapon and Johnson followed. "Now drop your weapons and surrender," he called.

"Not fuckin' likely," Murph answered.

"Gentlemen," Kunty's voice was calm and even, "If you don't, I blow her pretty little brains all over the docks," he told them holding the .45 to her head.

If it wasn't for the lights of the Crown Vic flooding the wet pavement it would have been too dark to see. The boys were just out of her range when they stepped closer. Green eyes finding Connor's then Murphy's; a silent conversation was had and a plan formed the three of them nodded. The ginger then found her husband conveying what was to happen as the twins turned to the detective. Another nod was given between the four of them, all on the same page. It was risky, but risky seemed to work well for the MacManus boys time and again. Quinn took a deep breath before elbowing Kuntsler in the gut before dropping to her knees. The man from the FBI gave a grunt of pain before doubling over. Murphy advanced on Johnson and before the rodent like man had a chance to get a shot off the darker haired twin had shot his left knee causing the blonde to fall to the hard cement. The wire rimmed glasses fell off his face as he howled in pain grabbing his leg trying to stop the flow of dark red blood. When Kuntsler got his bearings he was staring down the barrel of a .50 caliber, straightening up as fast as he could to get a shot off, Connor hit him square in the collarbone dropping the FBI agent. A shriek of agony erupted from Kuntsler as the menacing figure of Connor MacManus approached him, gun pointed at his head.

"Didn't I fuckin' warn you not to come near the girl again?" A shaky nod came from the man on the pavement. "Did ya think I wouldn't keep my promise?" Stunned with fear, Kuntsler didn't move, he just stared wide eyed at the Irishman.

"Connor," Quinn called as Duffy ran to his wife's side, "Stop, let him live with what he's done. He's most certainly going to regret everything."

The twins looked at each other and nodded walking back to Duffy's car joining the once again reunited husband and wife. Brendan held Quinn tightly, "I'm never letting you out of my sight again," tears falling from his green eyes. The detective held her face looking at it as if it was the first time, "My God, your gorgeous," they both smiled, "Stay here, I'll take care of them." Duffy walked over to the two wounded men, "John Kunstler and Clark Johnson, you are under arrest for kidnapping and assault. Get up you worthless piece of shit," the detective dragged Kuntsler to his feet, "It makes me happy to know what the boys in the Hoag are gonna do to a former federal agent," Brendan smiled placing handcuffs on both Kuntsler and Johnson; he then called in the scene just as Dolly pulled up with Romeo.

Quinn ran to the swarthy man hugging him tightly, "Oh thank God!"

Romeo smiled hugging her back, picking her up off the ground, "Hey baby girl, happy to see you too, but your husband is right there. Let's keep this on the low."

"I see intensive care hasn't changed you a bit," Quinn laughed then hugged Dolly, "Thank you."

"Anytime. But we gotta get them gone before the cavalry shows up. Say goodbye now."

The red head turned to Romeo first, hugging him again, "May not have been around you long, but I like you, keep them out of trouble?"

"Who are you to boss me around lady," he protested embracing her tighter, "I got 'em baby girl, don't you worry."

Quinn turned slightly only to be scooped up by Murphy, "Brave little ginger aren't ya?"

"Murph," she sighed rolling her eyes.

"Knock it off, no one ever lived past 35 being brave, stay safe little sister. I love ya," he held her tight and kissed her head before handing her to Connor.

The lighter haired twin opened his mouth to speak Quinn covered his mouth with her hand, "Don't make this goodbye any harder than it has to be. Take care of them but most of all take care of yourself," she threw her arms around his neck losing control of her emotions as she sobbed, "I love you and I owe you so much, if you hadn't gone all crazy, who knows where we'd be."

"Stop talkin' like that," Connor whispered, "Ya ended up with the right man. He loves ya the way I should've. Keep him happy or I'll be back," he warned kissing her cheek lightly, "I love ya Q, now go on," he handed her to Duffy. "Take care of her, I'll kill ya if ya don't," MacManus told Brendan, the tone of his voice never gave away if he was serious or teasing.

"I will, now get out of here," he shooed them onto the boat as sirens approached and the three conspirators watched them sail away, not knowing what would become of them.

The cavalcade of vehicles arrived with screeching tires and loud sirens and flashing lights made the docks look like a disco. Car doors opened and uniforms got out surrounding the two men form the FBI. One uniform opened the back driver's side door of a car three vehicles back. Out stepped the curvy figure of the auburn headed Eunice Bloom. She walked straight over to the detectives and Quinn, "Well, if it isn't three of my fav-o-rite people. How ya holdin' up darlin'?"

"Better, but I really just want to go home," she looked at Brendan, he nodded.

"We will baby, soon," kissing her mouth lightly.

"Look what we have here, weasels," Eunice grinned at Kuntsler and Johnson, "And me without my bat. I assume Detective Duffy you have read them their rights and informed these gentlemen of what they are accused of?"

"You are correct Special Agent Bloom."

"Good, take 'em away boys, there are some more charges waitin' for them at the station," turning on her red soled heels, "Take her home Duffy, she's been through enough."

"With pleasure," Duffy put his wife in the car gently before leaving the scene of sirens and lights behind. The couple headed home, knowing full well the all clear had finally been sounded. It was safe, they could spend the rest of their days as they had planned. Leaning into Brendan across the bench seat Quinn fell asleep enraptured by the security her husband's familiar light cologne mixed with stale smoke, a smile broke onto the red head's face as she dreamed peacefully.

* * *

**Author's note 2 -** Should I write an epilogue? Tell me your thoughts, please and thank you.


End file.
